Hasta que el reloj marque el adiós
by Annie Yue
Summary: Él la amaba y se lo dijo. Ella lo besó y le entregó su cuerpo y alma. Solo eran dos personas amándose en el secreto de un departamento, entregándose a la felicidad que sus vidas nunca antes les habían dado. Habría sido perfecto de no ser porque había un problema: Ella estaba a punto de abandonar el país y él estaba comprometido.
1. Chapter 1

¡Todos bienvenidos! Como siempre, un gusto presentarme por estos lados.

Seré concisa: La imagen no es de mi propiedad, sino de Royal. Segundo; los derechos de personajes a Kishimoto.

Aya, ya te lo dije antes. Será un regalo. Léelo todo está vez ja ja

* * *

**.**

**.**

**HASTA QUE EL RELOJ MARQUE EL ADIÓS**

.

_Hay personas destinadas a amarse, pero no por eso a estar juntas._

.

.

.

- ¿Cuándo volverás?

- No lo sé.

- ¿…Vas a llamarme?

- Si, todos los días Hanabi.

Una joven de dieciséis años se abrazó a su hermana mayor con angustia. En respuesta sólo obtuvo un protector abrazo.

- No importa lo que escuches de mí, tú debes recordarme como siempre he sido, ¿De acuerdo?

- Si, Hinata. Lo prometo.

El motor del vehículo próximo a ellas las distrajo. Hinata miró a su hermana y le besó la mejilla, acariciándole el pelo con suavidad.

- Neji te dará mi nuevo número. Jamás dudes en llamarme para lo que sea – pidió ella con una melancólica sonrisa, comenzando a alejarse – cuídate, Hanabi.

- Tu también Hinata. Te quiero.

- Y yo a ti, hermana.

Hinata se subió de copiloto en el auto sin despegar la mirada triste de Hanabi. Sólo cuando el vehículo se puso en marcha y comenzó a alejarse de la chica, Hinata se permitió llorar.

- Yo me encargaré de ella. Ya no llores.

- Lo siento, Neji… no lo puedo evitar – se excusó ella, secándose los ojos. Miró a su primo y apreció lo concentrado que iba conduciendo.

- El departamento es bastante amplio y te quedará cerca de un supermercado, ¿Cuándo tienes el vuelo?

- En dos meses más – contestó Hinata en un susurro. Iba mirando por la ventana las cientos de luces que decoraban las calles – Gracias, Neji.

- No es nada, Hinata.

Él condujo a una velocidad elevada y en rotundo silencio, y únicamente se detuvo por completo cuando un alto edificio apareció frente a él. Se estacionó con destreza y se bajó del auto al igual que su prima, quien miraba el lugar con un asombro palpable.

- Neji, esto cuesta un montón… te dije que no gastaras tanto – le dijo, mirándolo preocupada. Él sólo le sonrió.

- Es mi dinero y yo sé como lo gasto. Además, una vez que tú dejes el país yo me vendré a vivir aquí.

- Ya veo…

Neji guió a Hinata hasta el elevador mientras cargaba la mayor parte de las cosas de ella, y juntos subieron hasta el piso número trece. Hinata estaba fascinada con la esplendida vista que entregaba el ascensor. Prácticamente podía ver la ciudad a través de él.

- Llegamos – dijo Neji al momento que las puertas del ascensor se abrían – Este será tu nuevo hogar, Hinata.

- Oh, por Dios.

Los hermosos ojos grises de la joven abrieron con asombro ante el bello departamento que se presentaba ante ella. Con solo haber visto la sala de estar Hinata comprendió que su primo no deparó en gastos a la hora de comprarlo. Era divino.

- Valió su precio en oro – comentó el muchacho mientras dejaba algunos bolsos de Hinata en el suelo – Iré por el resto de tus cosas. Tú espérame aquí.

- De acuerdo…

No bien Neji subió otra vez al ascensor, Hinata comenzó a inspección el lugar. Entró al dormitorio y lo encontró bien equipado al igual que el baño y la cocina. Había dos habitaciones completamente vacías, pero aparte de eso lo demás estaba impecable, casi como si ya hubieran habitado ahí antes, aunque no era así.

Cuando su primo volvió le explicó lo básico a Hinata, dándole un nuevo celular para que se comunicara.

- Sólo hay dos números registrados; el mío y el de Hanabi. No nos llames a menos que sea urgente, Hinata. Podrían registrar y rastrear las llamadas y encontrarte, así que no te arriesgues.

- Si, está bien – contestó ella con pesar. No podría comunicarse con su hermana como había prometido.

Neji le prometió visitarla una vez a la semana para no levantar sospechas, y que se encargaría de cuidar a Hanabi también. Hinata le agradeció entre lágrimas y lo despidió en la puerta del departamento. Una vez que la cerró tras sí, Hinata se dejó caer al suelo. Las luces apagadas de su nuevo hogar le permitían ver toda la ciudad a través de los enormes ventanales a lo largo del departamento. Para ella se parecía a una casa de cristal.

Comenzó a ordenar sus cosas y a limpiar lo que fuera necesario. Una vez que terminó se fue a ver algo en la televisión y la apagó pocos minutos después. A las cuatro y media de la madrugada no daban buenos programas para su pesar.

Nunca lo había hecho antes, pero descubrió que era reconfortante tomar un baño de tina en la mitad de la noche con la puerta abierta. No tenía que preocuparse de que alguien entrara de sorpresa o que la molestaran. Era delicioso. Se colocó una camiseta que le quedaba como vestido y anduvo por la casa una vez más, decidiendo irse a dormir una vez que el sol salió para alumbrar un nuevo día.

.

* * *

.

- ¡Vamos Naruto, andando!

- ¡E-Espera Sakura-chan!

Naruto apenas podía mantenerse en pie con los fuertes jalones que le daba su mejor amiga. Sakura era muy terca y necia como para acceder a ir más despacio, ya que después de todo fue ella misma fue quien tuvo que esperar al vago idiota que tenía de amigo por cerca de veinte minutos.

-No podemos retrasarnos más, Naruto – le reprendió la chica – Cuando llamé al vendedor me dijo que estuviéramos ahí a mas tardar las once o iba a mostrarle el departamento a otras personas, ¿No quieres que pasé eso, verdad Naruto?

Él chico miró la maldad en el bonito rostro de Sakura y no puso más resistencia alguna.

Desde ya una semana Sakura se encargaba de buscarle un lugar donde vivir, pues ahora que tenía intenciones de vivir junto con su novia, Naruto no podía quedarse más en el departamento que compartía con Sakura y Sasuke, otro amigo de ambos.

Si Naruto no se equivocaba, este era el décimo cuarto lugar que iba a revisar junto con la chica.

- Es un poco más caro de lo que tú querías – le dijo Sakura, caminando más lentamente junto con él – pero te queda cerca de la universidad y hay de todo en los alrededores.

- ¿Cómo es' ttebayo?

Sakura miró con confianza a Naruto, sonriéndole.

- Es un departamento absolutamente nuevo. El edificio acaba de ser inaugurado y se está vendiendo como pan caliente.

- ¿Nuevo? ¿Eso no lo hará más costoso, Sakura-chan?

- En teoría – respondió ella, deteniéndose – Mira, llegamos.

Naruto miró el lugar que Sakura le mostraba y no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

- Estoy seguro que no puedo pagar esto' ttebayo…

- No dejes que te impresione por fuera. Ven, nos están esperando dentro.

Sakura tomó de la mano a Naruto y juntos se adentraron en el lujoso recinto. En el vestíbulo se encontraban varias personas, pero eso no detuvo a los dos jóvenes, quienes se acercaron al mostrador.

- Hola, buenos días – saludó Sakura a la recepcionista.

- Buenos días.

Naruto observaba el ostentoso lugar sin escuchar lo que Sakura hablaba con la recepcionista, gravando en su memoria cada una de las valiosas pinturas y las destellantes luces a los costados de los muros. Era un lugar digno para su novia, no había duda, pero no estaba seguro de que él pudiera encajar ahí.

- Todo listo, Naruto – le habló Sakura, despabilándolo – Ahora mismo nos van a enseñar un par de departamentos. ¿Te gusta el lugar?

- Es increíble' ttebayo…

- Sí, estoy segura que a Shion le va a gustar.

Los dos amigos fueron guiados por un vendedor a través los pasillos e instalaciones al igual que algunas cuantas personas. Les mostraron la piscina, el sauna y el gimnasio, y a cada paso Naruto iba temiendo de los ceros que se acumulaban en la cuenta por pagar.

- Creo que se te fue la mano – le susurró Naruto a la chica.

- Quizás un poco – le contestó ella en otro susurro, mirándolo angustiada.

El encargado de enseñarles todo guió al grupo hasta uno de los departamentos, sin dejar de hablar.

- La mayoría de los departamentos tiene la misma infraestructura y disposición de dormitorios y habitaciones – relataba el guía – hasta el momento solo se han vendido tres de los veintiséis lugares disponibles, pero muchas personas ya han asegurado sus cupos, así que solo quedan cuatro departamentos más a la venta.

Apenas Sakura y Naruto ingresaron al lugar casi desfallecen por lo maravilloso que era. Tenía vista a la ciudad y parte de la costa, estaba amueblado con mobiliarios elegantes y de buena calidad y la comodidad que brindaba era casi palpable.

Recorrieron los tres dormitorios, los dos baños y la cocina-comedor con los ojos bien abiertos, casi sin pestañear Al final de toda la muestra, el vendedor señaló la cifra a pagar por el lugar – mencionando que ese era el departamento más económico de los que seguía a la venta – y Sakura sintió que el monto la había dado un golpe en el estómago y se había reído en su cara. Miró a las otras personas y apreció lo desacordes y entristecidos que estaban, pero Naruto estaba sereno y tranquilo.

- Mejor vámonos antes de que nos cobren por mirar – Sakura tomó a Naruto por la manga de la camiseta que él llevaba puesta y le dio un jalón, pero Naruto no se movió - ¿No me escuchaste?

- No es tan caro como pensé' ttebayo… lo quiero.

- ¡¿Qué?!

.

* * *

.

Hinata terminó de comerse la última galleta que quedaba en el envoltorio, y suspiró al darse cuenta de que no le quedaba nada más por hacer. Despertó poco después de las once y se vistió con flojera. No tenía ganas de cocinar, así que se comió el tentempié que Neji había dejado en una alacena mientras miraba un matinal por la televisión. Estaba aburrida, y mucho. Hace una semana atrás, en su otra vida, ella estaba jugando en el computador sin complicaciones, pero ahora solo le quedaba mirar la pantalla con gente que no dejaba de hablar. Decidió salir de compras temprano para no engordar más en el sillón de cuero negro de Neji, tomando su cartera y unas gafas de sol junto con las llaves del departamento.

Ni siquiera había abierto la puerta cuando se dio cuenta que ella ya no podía salir así nada más de ahí, no ahora que era buscada por decenas de personas. Fue hasta su nuevo dormitorio y abrió una maleta de color morado, y de ella sacó varias cosas; entre ella una peluca y un set de maquillaje completamente nuevo. Cuando volvió a mirarse en el espejo tuvo que esforzarse para reconocer lo que alguna vez fue Hinata Hyuga, ya que con esa peluca castaña y los lentes de contacto negros apenas podía encontrarse a sí misma.

"Será sólo mientras estoy fuera", se dijo con pesar. Le gustaba ir por la calle sin tener que disfrazarse, pero no tenía muchas opciones en realidad. Se subió al ascensor y en el reflejo de uno de los cristales intentó arreglarse el ondeado cabello castaño que caía por su espalda. El ascensor se detuvo en el piso siguiente, y Hinata por inercia se puso los lentes de sol, dándole la espalda a la entrada del aparato. Aún la puerta no se abría y ella ya escuchaba potentes voces del otro lado, las cuales aumentaron cuando cinco personas se subieron al ascensor. Hinata estaba nerviosa, ¿Qué tal si la habían encontrado? ¿Se la llevarían así nada más? Cerró los ojos y aguantó la respiración mientras las puertas se cerraban, rogando que nada le pasara.

- ¿Estás seguro de esto? El precio es como para morirse – comentó una chica a las espaldas de Hinata, quien reconoció la voz y casi le dio un infarto.

- Sí, estoy seguro… además hacen un descuento del veinte por ciento si pago al contado. Estoy convencido que mis padres me ayudarán' ttebayo…

- Aún así Naruto… eres un estudiante nada más.

- Todo está bien, Sakura-chan. Tengo mis razones.

¿Sakura?

¿Sakura Haruno?

Hinata miró por sobre su hombro y observó con incredibilidad a la joven detrás suyo. El largo cabello rosado y los grandes ojos verdes eran inconfundibles, al igual que la delicada voz. Hinata quiso llorar al ver a su amiga a tan solo centímetros de ella, le parecía inverosímil tenerla tan lejos y tan cerca al mismo tiempo.

Ambas se conocieron en la universidad un día ordinario. Ella había ido a comprar un café y en la barra de pedidos se encontró con la bella pelirrosa, quien era molestada por un grupo de chicos de la escuela le leyes. Hinata miraba asombrada que la vivaz muchacha les respondiera con astucia y se negara a todas las propuestas indecentes que ellos le ofrecían, dejándolos muy molestos. Hinata los conocía, después de todo ella estudiaba leyes, y sin darse cuenta se encontró a sí misma metida en medio de ese embrollo. Finalmente los chicos se fueron después de ver que era Hinata Hyuga con quien se metían, la única fémina de la universidad con la que nadie debía relacionarse si no querían terminar muertos.

Desde ese día Sakura y Hinata se habían hecho amigas. Dos años habían pasado ya.

Hinata perdió el contacto con la pelirrosa cuando los problemas en su casa se desataron, dejando de hablarse por un mes. Si Sakura la reconocía es posible que se metiera en problemas, y eso era algo que Hinata no podía permitir.

Las puertas se abrieron nuevamente en el piso cinco, y otras tres personas subieron. El ascensor estaba completamente lleno.

Hinata sintió que alguien se le pegaba a la espalda y con tristeza reconoció la voz de Sakura disculpándose. El chico que iba con la pelirrosa también quedó al lado de ella, ambos apoyados contra el cristal del elevador.

- Este lugar está por colapsar' ttebayo…

Hinata pensó que le hablaba a ella, pero miró al chico y se dio cuenta que él miraba despreocupadamente el techo. Era bastante alto y fortachón, con el cabello rubio esparcido desordenadamente por el rostro. Sakura volvió a conversar con él y de esa forma llegaron al primer piso, sin que nadie se diera cuenta que Hinata estaba ahí.

La gente comenzó a bajar y Sakura finalmente salió, dejando a Naruto y a unos cuantos más adentro. Hinata pensó en salir y huir tan pronto pudiera, pero cuando iba a dar un paso fuera se vio detenida por el voluptuoso cuerpo del chico que andaba con Sakura.

- Adelante, pasa – le dijo Hinata en voz baja. La pelirrosa no estaba lo suficiente mente cerca como para oírla.

- No, pasa tu primero' ttebayo – contestó él, sujetando la puerta del ascensor para permitirle el paso.

Esa fue la primera vez que Hinata vio unos ojos tan hermosos. Él le sonreía mostrando todos los dientes y formando hoyuelos en sus mejillas, achinando los azulados diamantes que tenía por ojos.

Ella salió al mismo tiempo que Sakura pasaba a su lado. Ella se sintió como en las películas; como cuando el tiempo va más lento y ves en perspectiva por sobre tu hombro a quien pasa cerca de ti. Sin poder evitarlo, Hinata se detuvo.

- ¿Qué estás esperando, Naruto? – le preguntó Sakura al chico, quien salía del ascensor y le daba alcance a la pelirrosa.

- Lo siento, Sakura-chan – le dijo él mientras se sacudía el cabello con una sonrisa zorruna. Desvió la mirada de su amiga y vio a la muchacha del elevador – Hey, tú – llamó él a la recién despabilada Hinata.

Ella vio con espanto como él y Sakura se acercaban hasta donde se encontraba. Era muy tarde para huir. Diablos.

- No te vi durante el recorrido' ttebayo – habló él, ajeno al nerviosismo que acomplejada a la muchacha – disculpa que lo pregunte, ¿Pero vives aquí?

Hinata se sintió desnuda a la mirada de todos; como si no llevara peluca o gafas de sol.

- S-Si… me mudé ayer – contestó, intentando cambiar su tono de voz un poco.

- ¡Qué bueno! – chilló él emocionado. Sakura se disculpó por el entusiasmo que mostraba Naruto.

- Por favor no te espantes – pidió ella – Es ruidoso, pero es buen chico.

Hinata no pudo impedir la sonrisa en sus labios al ver a la misma Sakura de siempre. Era como si el tiempo nunca hubiera pasado sobre ellas.

- Me llamo Sakura, y este es Naruto – presentó la pelirrosa mientras extendía su mano y la estrechaba con la de Hinata – Un gusto.

- Igualmente – dijo Hinata, dándose cuenta de que no podía decirles su nombre. Su mente se desenfrenó buscando alguno que pudiera utilizar – Yo… yo me llamo H-Hina.

- ¿Hina? – repitió Sakura y Hinata se sintió el ser humano más estúpido del planeta – pues encantada de conocerte, Hina-san.

- También me alegra conocerte, Hina-chan. Espero que podamos ser buenos vecinos.

Hinata miró la bronceada mano que Naruto le extendía y analizó lo que él decía, ¿Vecinos? ¿Él se estaba mudando ahí? Con lentitud y suavidad Hinata puso su blanquecina mano entre los dedos grandes de él. Jamás en la vida había sentido semejante calidez.

Naruto recibió la mano que la chica le extendía y sintió que cada uno de los vellos de su cuerpo de erizaban. Quiso ver más allá de las gafas oscuras que ella llevaba puestas, pero no lo consiguió. Sakura, quien miraba en silencio la escena, se quedó sorprendida al ver a ambos sujetando sus manos.

Hinata separó su mano de la de él y se despidió con prisa de ambos. Escuchó que Naruto la llamaba en la distancia, pero no se detuvo, y una vez que estuvo fuera del edificio sintió que su aturdimiento iba en descenso.

¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Tanto le asustaba que Sakura la descubriera que se atontó? Dio un largo suspiro y se encaminó a la acera de la calle, pensando en el camino al centro lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Naruto… ¿Quién era ese chico? Hinata se sorprendió al sentir una sonrisa en sus labios. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba?

Fue hasta las tiendas y entró con el firme recuerdo de esos ojos azul zafiro.

.

* * *

.

- Vaya, parece que no me oyó' ttebayo…

- Quizás Hina-san iba con prisa, Naruto – le comentó Sakura, mirando por donde la muchacha había salido.

Ambos fueron hasta la recepción del edificio y se sentaron en una de las elegantes butacas del lugar. Sakura descaradamente se sacó los altos zapatos que llevaba puestos y se masajeó los pies mientras Naruto echaba la cabeza hacia atrás en el sofá.

- Naruto… este lugar brilla de lo caro que es, ¿Por qué no quieres ver otras partes? Estoy segura que Shion comprenderá.

- No es eso, Sakura-chan – contestó él mientras se enderezaba. Estaba un poco distraído por la chica que acababa de conocer, pero ahora estaba bien.

- ¿Entonces? Diablos, los pies me están matando.

- Es esto.

Naruto se sentó muy cerca de Sakura y sacó una cajita roja de su bolsillo. Naruto disfrutó al ver la sorpresa en las facciones de su amiga. Abrió la caja y los ojos de Sakura se iluminaron al ver el precioso anillo dentro de ella.

- ¿Crees que le guste' ttebayo?

- Naruto, esto es precioso, ¿Puedo? – Naruto le permitió tomarlo y Sakura con extremo cuidado lo puso frente a sus ojos – Dime por favor que te costó menos que el departamento.

Naruto rió mientras veía a Sakura colocarse la sortija y luego devolverla a la cajita roja.

- Sí, he ahorrado todo un año para comprarlo. Debí llevarte a ti a comprarlo conmigo y no al Teme.

- ¿A Sasuke-kun? ¿Por qué lo llevaste a él y no a mí? – preguntó Sakura con una mueca en el labio inferior.

- Tú estabas en exámenes la semana pasada y de verdad tenía ganas de comprarlo' ttebayo. Si te sirve de algo, Sasuke estaba tan aburrido que me golpeó.

- Típico.

Sakura, Sasuke y Naruto eran amigos desde la escuela y terminaron viviendo juntos a pesar de las cosas que se comentaban sobre los tres. Muchos pensaban que Sakura era novia de ambos y otros tantos inventaban rumores peores, pero lo cierto es que la pelirrosa vivía con ambos porque ella quería y a los otros dos no les molestaba su presencia, en especial puesto que ella se encargaba de cocinar para los tres. Y ahora que Naruto se iba, Sakura iba a vivir sola con Sasuke.

- Oye, Naruto… Aún eres muy joven, digo, sólo tienes veintiún años, ¿De verdad quieres casarte?

- Admito que eso es algo que me tenía inseguro, pero estoy enamorado de ella' ttebayo – contestó él, ofreciéndole una mano a Sakura para ponerse en marcha de regreso a su casa.

- Créeme, eso lo sé – comentó ella – no por nada llevan siendo pareja por cinco años.

- Mañana estamos de aniversario. Se lo pediré cuando estemos juntos.

Sakura le sonrió a su amigo. Estaba feliz por él, pero algo dentro de ella no dejaba de hacerla sentir inquieta, y ese algo tenía que ver con el compromiso de ambos.

¿Era así como debían ir las cosas?

.

* * *

.

Hinata regresó a su departamento junto con el conserje del edificio. Ambos llevaban cajas pesadas en sus manos y cargaban con ellas a duras penas, en especial el hombre, quien cargaba más de ellas.

- Aquí dejaré sus cosas, señorita – dijo el gentil hombre y Hinata intentó recompensarle por sus servicios, pero él se negó – No se preocupe. Tenga usted un buen día.

- Muchísimas gracias.

Hinata gastó bastante dinero en ese ostentoso computador, pero tenía ganas de tenerlo hacia ya mucho tiempo. Antes de abandonar su casa, Hinata juntó cantidades exuberantes de dinero, llevando una maleta con varios millones en billetes. Neji le dijo que tuviera un mucho cuidado con semejante cantidad de efectivo, y por eso ahora el dinero estaba guardado en la caja fuerte ubicada en la cocina. Nadie sospecharía de un cuadro con frutas, ¿O sí?

Instaló el equipo y preparó unos fideos mientras se analizaba el disco duro del nuevo computador. Encendió el televisor y disfrutó mucho esa sensación de poder hacer las cosas por su cuenta, esa independencia que había obtenido a costa de su primo y su hermana. Cantaba una de las canciones que pasaban en una propaganda y después se puso a ver el noticiero nacional. No les prestaba mucha atención, pero lograba ocupar su mente escuchando las voces de los periodistas.

Se dedicó a jugar en el computador una vez listo y luego a revisar paginas que le gustaban, mas terminó una vez pasada las seis y se dio cuenta de que estaría dando vueltas alrededor del departamento para apaciguar su aburrimiento hasta que anocheciera. Pocos minutos después de quitarse los lentes de contacto y la peluca castaña, la llamó Neji.

- _¿Cómo estas, Hinata? – _preguntó en un susurro. Hinata supuso que alguien estaba cerca de él.

- Estoy bien; algo aburrida, pero bien a fin de cuentas.

_- La gente lista no se aburre_ – la molestó Neji con la voz más elevada.

- No seas malo – contestó Hinata, haciendo un berrinche - ¿Cómo están tu y Hanabi?

_- Nadie se ha dado cuenta de algo todavía, así que estamos bien. ¿Quieres hablar con ella?_

- ¿Puedo? – Hinata se entusiasmo.

_- Sólo un momento. Te paso con ella; está a mi lado._

- Gracias Neji. Te adoro.

- _Cuídate, Hinata… - _pidió el chico, y Hinata pudo oír la voz de su hermana del otro lado.

- ¿Hanabi, eres tú?

-_ ¿Hermana? ¡Vaya, al fin te escucho!_

Hinata y Hanabi hablaron rápidamente de lo más relevante, siendo presionadas por Neji mientras conversaban. Hanabi comprendió que no podrían hablar seguido y con la promesa de volver a verse ambas cortaron la llamada.

Hinata se tumbó en el sofá, poniendo música de fondo desde el televisor, y con la cabeza repleta de ideas pasadas y futuras, ¿Qué iba a ser de ella ahora? Ya nunca podría volver a su casa y tampoco podría seguir viviendo a la sombra de lo que alguna vez fue Hinata Hyuga. Con cálidas lágrimas cayendo por su mejilla aceptó su decisión.

Ella renunciaba a ser quién siempre fue.

No sería más una Hyuga.

.

* * *

.

Sakura esperaba sentada en el sillón amarillo de la sala con una ansiedad poco usual. Sasuke la miraba desde la cocina con interés. Desde que Naruto le había dicho que iba a comprometerse, ella no había pegado ojo, y las tazas de café surtían efecto cuando menos se lo esperaba la gente. Para Sasuke esos dos últimos días habían sido eternos con Sakura en todas partes.

- Si tanto deseas verlo entonces llámalo.

- No puedo hacer eso, Sasuke-kun – dijo la nerviosa chica mientras soltaba un suspiro - ¿Qué tal si aún no se lo dice y lo arruino?

- Hm, es un riego.

Sasuke se sentó a su lado y encendió el televisor, deteniéndose en una serie que le gustaba. Usualmente Sakura y Naruto la veían junto a él, pero como el rubio estaba ocupado pidiéndole matrimonio a su novia, esa noche tan sólo estaban él y Sakura.

- Mejor traigo unas bebidas – dijo finalmente Sakura al darse cuenta que el comerse las uñas no iba a servir en nada.

- Para mí con hielo, Sakura.

- Si, si, si… eso ya lo sé Sasuke-kun. ¿Llevaste las papitas?

- Aquí están.

Se sentaron y juntos se pusieron a ver la dichosa serie, olvidándose gradualmente de Naruto y su situación. Estaban a pocos minutos de que terminara el programa cuando ambos escucharon que la llanura de la puerta era manipulada.

Él único aparte de ellos que tenía llave era Naruto.

- ¡Ay Dios! – chilló Sakura, emocionada y nerviosa - ¿Qué le decimos, Sasuke-kun?

- Qué se yo – respondió Sasuke. Sakura se había levantado tan rápido del sillón que lo tomó desprevenido.

Los dos sintieron que la puerta se abría y se quedaron estáticos mirando la entrada. Sasuke bufó y se metió las manos a los bolsillos, quedándose pegado a la espalda de Sakura, y ella por otra parte se llevó las uñas a la boca otra vez.

Naruto cerró la puerta tras sí y guió la vista hacia el televisor, ya que al estar toda la habitación con las lámparas apagadas el radiante aparato capturó su vista. O bueno, lo hizo hasta que se topó con los brillantes ojos verdes de Sakura. Le echó un ojo a Sasuke detrás de la pelirrosa y no evitó sonreír.

- ¿Y…? – preguntó Sakura al rubio. Aunque ya más o menos sabía la respuesta, quería oírla salir de su rubio amigo.

- Dijo que sí' ttebayo.

Sakura se le abalanzó y Naruto giró con ella sin parar de reír. Incluso se le escaparon unas lágrimas a ambos. Sasuke chocó puños con él y le sonrió de esa manera que sólo él sabía; ladeando los labios hacia la derecha.

- Antes de mostrarle el anillo ella empezó a decir sin parar que sí' ttebayo.

- ¿Y le gustó? – preguntó Sakura. Los tres estaban sentados en el sofá.

- Si… o eso creo.

- Bueno, un peso menos – comentó Sasuke, terminando de beber una cerveza fría - ¿Qué va a pasar con el departamento, Dobe?

Naruto sonrió más de ser posible.

- Mi papá me va a ayudar con eso hasta que me gradúe. Una vez que esté trabajando saldaremos cuentas' ttebayo.

- ¡Estoy tan feliz por ti, Naruto tonto!

Sakura se sentó sobre él y apoyó sus cortas y blanquecinas piernas sobre Sasuke, quien ni se inmutó por el arrebato de alegría de la chica.

- Me has ayudado un montón, Sakura-chan, y eso por eso que me siento incómodo pidiéndote algo más.

- Una vez que te has subido al barco no te puedes bajar, cuéntame, ¿De qué se trata ahora?

- Pues… es algo que necesito de ti y del Teme.

- ¿De mí? – Sasuke no se había sentido particularmente interesado en eso hasta que se escuchó nombrado.

- Si… me gustaría que ambos fueran mis testigos' ttebayo, ¿Será demasiado, Sakura-chan?

Sakura ahogó un gemido y parpadeó varias veces para no romper en llanto: - Nunca será suficiente. Claro que sí, Naruto… seré tu testigo.

Naruto se emocionó al escuchar las palabras de Sakura, y con una sonrisa miró a Sasuke, su mejor amigo.

- ¿Una última penuria a mi lado, Teme?

- Hm, eres un imbécil.

Sasuke le palmeó el hombro y se levantó del sillón. Le sonrió mientras se dirigía a su dormitorio y con eso Naruto entendió que sus amigos iban a quedarse con él hasta el final.

- Oe, Teme…

- ¿Qué quieres ahora? – le gruñó Sasuke, sujetando el pomo de su puerta.

- Es que se me olvidó decirte una cosita' ttebayo…

El tono burlón del rubio no le hizo gracia alguna a Sasuke, quien asomó sus dos ojos negros desde el muro. Sakura rió delicadamente al saber lo que Naruto pediría.

- ¿Me ayudas a mudarme al departamento el sábado?

Sasuke bufó sonoramente.

Al diablo su amistad.

.

* * *

.

Eso sería por esta oportunidad :)

Sé que no viene a la situación, pero estoy auspiciando mis otros fics. Si a alguien le gustó lo que escribí aquí, lo invito a revisar mis otros trabajos. Si a alguien le gusta "Los juegos del hambre", entonces cuento que estoy haciendo una adaptación propia y es un fic que recién saqué.

Como sea, hasta el próximo :D

Adiosín Bombín.

PD: respondo reviews ante cualquier duda :)

.

.

20 Febrero 2013

2:00 am

.


	2. Chapter 2

¡Wow! ¡Éxito rotundo caramba! De verdad no esperé tan buena recepción para este fic, pero vaya que me equivoqué. Muchas gracias por tomarse su tiempo para leerlo y dejar reviews. Un gusto para mi leerlos :)

Más abajo respondo a ellos.

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**HASTA QUE EL RELOJ MARQUE EL ADIÓS**_

_**.**_

**2**

_**.**_

_**.**_

Naruto levantaba la décima caja con las fuerzas agotadas. Se dirigió al ascensor y en el camino le dio alcance a Sasuke, quien al igual que el rubio iba con ambas manos cargada de cosas que no eran suyas.

- ¿Te han dicho que eres un imbécil un día sábado por la mañana? – preguntó Sasuke, oprimiendo con el codo el botón del elevador.

- Me lo dices cada vez que despiertas, Teme.

- Hm, entonces te lo recuerdo una vez más.

Sasuke accedió a ayudarle después de que Naruto prácticamente se aburrió de golpear su puerta toda la noche, y lo hizo bajo la condición de no tardar más allá de dos horas, pero Naruto no tenía esos planes. Cuando Sasuke se bajó del auto frente al nuevo departamento del rubio y vio las cantidades de cosas que había en la maletera y en los asientos traseros por poco no ataca a Naruto. Eso definitivamente iba a tomarle toda la mañana, y quizás parte de la tarde.

Habían llegado a las nueve y media al edificio, y recién al medio día subieron la última maleta, aunque claro, les habría tomado la mitad de tiempo si no fuera porque la madre de Naruto, Kushina, llegó a eso de las once con el resto de las cosas de Naruto, y eso fue lo peor.

Prácticamente le habían equipado una casa dentro del vehículo.

Kushina ayudó con unas cuantas cosas, pero se marchó no mucho después debido a que Sasuke y Naruto le aseguraron que podían encargarse por su cuenta. Maldito su orgullo machista, se lamentaba Sasuke.

Ambos se echaron sobre el sofá azulado de Naruto exhaustos.

- Tiene buena vista – comentó Sasuke, mirando de soslayo por los largos ventanales - ¿Cuándo se viene a vivir ella contigo?

- ¿Shion? Pues no creo que pronto… su familia es bastante tradicionalista' ttebayo. Quizás después de que nos casemos.

- Hm, ¿Para cuándo planificaron la boda?

- Ella quiere casarse pronto, Teme – suspiró Naruto, desordenándose el cabello – Será en dos meses, creo. Con algo de suerte en tres.

Sasuke miró divertido la cara de preocupación de Naruto.

- Así son las mujeres – dijo – Por lo menos no te ha pedido niños todavía.

- ¡No es gracioso' ttebayo! ¡Todo va muy deprisa!

- Te acostumbrarás…

Sakura llegó a las una de la tarde con el almuerzo para los tres y ayudó a Naruto a ordenar lo principal, mientras Sasuke se encargaba de todo lo relacionado a lo electrónico; así como televisores, el computador, la radio, etc.

- ¡Esa maleta no, Sakura-chan! – chilló Naruto al ver a Sakura abriendo el equipaje. Sasuke miró a ambos por sobre su hombro.

- ¿Por qué no? – preguntó ella, ignorando a Naruto y abriéndola. Era toda la ropa del chico – Ah, lo dices por tu ropa interior, ¿No? Vamos Naruto, esto no es nada. Hasta te he visto desnudo.

- Eso fue un accidente' ttebayo…

Una vez, Sakura iba entrando al departamento junto con Ino, una de sus mejores amigas, y se dirigió con ella hasta su dormitorio y luego fue ella sola al baño. Golpeó la puerta y nadie respondió, así que entró. ¡Oh, gran sorpresa! Naruto miró con espanto a la pelirrosa en el umbral de la puerta mientras intentaba cubrirse con la toalla, pero sus movimientos eran demasiado torpes ante la atónita mirada de la chica, quien se disculpaba con rapidez y cubría su rostro para ocultar sus rojas mejillas.

Naruto nunca más tomó un baño a esa hora, no si Sakura aún no llegaba de clases y le decía primero.

Sakura acomodó las prendas de Naruto sin complicaciones, incluyendo la ropa interior, y luego se fue hasta el baño de él para equiparlo con lo necesario; así como jabón, acondicionador, o lo que fuera.

Sasuke encendió el televisor una vez que terminó de hacer las conexiones con la antena y puso el canal de deportes mientras se dirigía a la cocina a poner el microondas, topándose con Naruto ahí.

- ¿Cerveza? – Naruto le ofreció una y Sasuke la aceptó sin tardar.

- ¿Qué hora es? Estoy harto…

- Un cuarto para las cinco – respondió Naruto, apoyado en la encimera - ¿Sakura-chan se va contigo?

- Si.

Cuando todo quedó terminado eran las ocho de la noche, y ya ninguno de los tres tenía energías. Sakura acumuló la basura para botarla afuera y Sasuke la ayudó a llevar las cajas inutilizables.

- Gracias, se las debo' ttebayo…

- Ni lo digas, Naruto – contestó Sakura – La verdad es que voy a extrañarte ahí.

- Puedes venir cuando quieras, Sakura-chan. Tu también Teme.

- Lo tendré en cuenta, Dobe. Nos vemos el lunes en clases.

- Cuídate Naruto, llámame para lo que sea.

- Si, no te preocupes' ttebayo, ¡Nos vemos!

Sasuke y Sakura salieron del departamento de Naruto y él cerró la puerta tras sí. Miró el lugar y le parecía fantástico decir que era suyo, pero lo cierto era que se sentía bastante solo ahora que sus dos mejores amigos ya no estaban con él. Por primera vez en su existencia iba a vivir solo, y en el fondo él sabía que esa experiencia iba a durar por poco tiempo antes de que Shion se mudara. Era triste reconocerlo, pero él nunca podría estar solitario por mucho tiempo sin necesitar a alguien. Él no nació para estar así.

Comió algo de la comida que Sakura le había dejado y se alegró al reconocer su delicioso ramen en el frigorífico. Al menos la comida de la pelirrosa ahora era comestible, no como antes, que casi era como comerse un zapato rancio.

Se sorprendió al encontrarlo delicioso.

A las diez de la noche ya no sabía que más hacer. Había hablado con Shion por teléfono y la invitó a conocer el departamento el domingo, pero ella no podía ya que estaba en etapa de exámenes y no podía despegar su vista de los cuadernos por mucho tiempo. Prometió ir tan pronto todo lo relacionado a sus calificaciones no estuviera en peligro y él comprendió.

Conoció a Shion en la escuela y desde entonces ella ya tenía claro su futuro: quería ser profesora. Naruto la apoyó cuanto pudo, pero él nunca fue buen estudiante, de hecho, era malísimo, y si no hubiera sido por ella y algunos de sus amigos jamás se hubiera graduado ni ingresado a la universidad. Mas las cosas habían cambiado ya, y ahora Naruto se enfocaba bastante en sus estudios, bueno, siempre y cuando no dieran nada bueno por la televisión y no hubiera jugadores en línea en alguno de sus videojuegos.

Terminó de recoger las cajas vacías que había utilizado y decidió bajar a dejarlas al basurero del edificio. De verdad no tenía nada mejor que hacer…

Vio que el ascensor venía bajando y no tardaron las puertas en abrirse.

Naruto abrió sus ojos al ver a su nueva vecina ahí dentro.

- Buenas noches, Hina-chan – saludó Naruto a la muchacha, quien hasta entonces no se había fijado en él ya que iba mirando por los ventanales del elevador.

Hinata sintió un remezón en su pecho al darse cuenta que le hablaban a ella, y que era nada menos que Naruto, el amigo de Sakura, ¿Será que ella estaba cerca? ¡Dios, que no la reconociera por favor!

- B-Buenas noches, N-Naruto-kun…

- ¿Vas al primer piso? – le preguntó al momento que las puertas de ascensor se cerraban tras él.

- Yo… Mm, si – contestó ella. Ahora no iba con gafas de sol y pudo apreciar con mayor claridad esos ojos azules que venían dándole vueltas desde que lo conoció.

- Entonces vamos para el mismo lado' ttebayo.

Naruto le preguntó donde quedaban ciertos lugares y Hinata le contestó con suavidad. Poco a poco iba disminuyendo ese sentimiento de temor a que la descubrieran, así que la conversación fluyó sin problemas. Una pareja se subió en el tercer piso, y saludaron tanto a Naruto como a Hinata, dejándolos en silencio hasta llegar a la planta baja.

- ¿Vas a salir? – le preguntó Naruto cuando vio que la chica se dirigía hasta la puerta.

- Si… es que ya no me queda leche para mañana – respondió, haciendo que Naruto sonriera.

- ¿Te puedo acompañar? La verdad es que me mudé hoy y no conozco el vecindario, ¿Hay lugares abiertos a esta hora' ttebayo?

Hinata sacó a flote esa timidez que tantos problemas le dio de joven y sintió su cara arder. Algunas veces había oído a Sakura hablar de un tal Naruto, quien vivía con ella al igual que Sasuke Uchiha, un compañero en la escuela de derecho de Hinata, y si no se equivocaba, ese debía ser él. Sakura hablaba de ellos con frecuencia, mas Hinata nunca conoció a Naruto, a diferencia de Sasuke, así que no se podía imaginar cómo era.

"Naruto es un idiota impulsivo… La gente suele pensar antes de hacer las cosas, pero él hace las cosas, mete las patas y después piensa. Es un bobo con todas sus letras", recordó Hinata que Sakura le había dicho una vez. Si era de esa manera, quizás no habría problemas con cruzar unas cuantas palabras con él. Quizás…

- Hay un mini market que está abierto las veinticuatro horas – le dijo Hinata, mirando como la sonrisa de él se enanchaba – P-Podríamos ir a botar tu basura y luego ir…

- ¡Si, me parece bien!

Naruto y ella se encaminaron hasta en contenedor del edificio y dejaron las bolsas, encaminándose hasta el negocio del que ella hablaba. Naruto conversaba amenamente con ella, o bueno, en realidad ella escuchaba todo lo que él decía ya que nada lo hacía callar.

Entraron y revisaron las cosas en los estantes. Hinata tomó un paquete de galletas, una caja de leche y un ramen instantáneo, ya que no tenía ganas de cocinar al día siguiente.

- ¿Te gustan? – preguntó Naruto al ver las mercancías de la chica, quien asintió con la cabeza - ¡Wow! ¡A mí me encanta el ramen' ttebayo!

- ¿Si? – Hinata no era amante del ramen como lo era Naruto, pero si le gustaba mucho.

- ¡Si, en serio! Mi mamá me volvió adicto desde que era un feto.

Hinata rió y terminó de tomar las cosas que necesitaba al igual que Naruto, quien llevaba una cantidad alucinante de golosinas y comidas instantáneas.

Pagaron por los productos y retomaron el camino a casa. Ambos se compraron un helado y se lo tomaban mientras conversaban de trivialidades.

- No es necesario que llevas mis bolsas, Naruto-kun… - dijo Hinata

- No están pesadas, Hina-chan. No me molesta.

- Pero…

- No es nada, de verdad.

Hinata le contó sobre el vecindario y los lugares que estaban próximos, así como la locomoción que pasaba por ahí. La universidad a la que iba a Naruto quedaba a tan solo cinco cuadras, y cuando se lo dijo a Hinata ella no pudo evitar abrir sus ojos, ahora negros debido a los lentes de contacto. Si estaba a cinco cuadras quería decir que era a la misma universidad a la que ella iba.

Antes, claro estaba.

- ¿Qué edad tienes, Hina?

- ¿Yo? Mm, pronto cumpliré veintiún años… en enero.

- ¿En serio? Vaya, tenemos la misma edad… pensé que eras menor' ttebayo. Te ves joven.

Hinata rió: - Lo soy. Tener veinte años es ser muy joven.

Naruto se sintió identificado con eso.

Él tenía veintiún años y estaba a punto de casarse. Quizás iba a vivir hasta los ochenta y tantos años, y toda su vida iba a pasarla junto a su esposa. Realmente era algo muy importante de analizar.

- ¿Ocurre algo, Naruto-kun? – preguntó Hinata, despabilando al chico.

- ¿Mm? ¡Oh, no! Todo está bien, ¡De veras!

- Ya veo…

Subieron al elevador y las puertas se cerraron. Hinata marcó el piso numero catorce y Naruto se detuvo a mirar ese botón antes de presionar el de su piso, el número trece.

- Vives arriba de mí – dijo Naruto y Hinata se fijó en el tablero del ascensor, observando los dos números brillar.

- Vaya, que coincidencia.

- Bastante.

Se callaron unos cuantos segundos, los cuales fueron extensos para los dos. Hinata habló al mismo tiempo que lo hizo él, provocándole a ella un sonrojo y a él una carcajada.

- Sabes, hace un rato invité a alguien a mi nuevo departamento para que lo conociera mañana, pero no podrá venir. ¿Por qué no te pasa un rato durante la tarde? Sakura-chan me dejó ramen hecho y alcanza para dos, ¿Te acuerdas de ella? Era la chica pelirrosa de ojos verdes' ttebayo.

- S-Si, la recuerdo… -contestó. Estaba nerviosa, y mucho.

- Entonces… ¿vendrás?

Las puertas de ascensor se abrieron en el piso de Naruto y éste salió, girándose para ver a la chica dentro del elevador con la mirada puesta en él. Naruto le sonrió.

- Iré como a las seis – respondió Hinata, haciendo que él aumentara su radiante sonrisa.

- ¡Te estaré esperando, Hina-chan!

Las puertas se cerraron y Hinata borró la curvilínea línea que se había formado en su boca, ¿Qué rayos había hecho?

.

* * *

.

Naruto entró al departamento y dejó las cosas sobre la alacena. Sacó una caja de jugo del refrigerador y comenzó a beber de ella mientras se dirigía hasta la sala y encendía el televisor. No tenía ganas de ver una película, así que hizo zapping por distintos canales. Como no encontró nada que le gustara, se detuvo en un canal de noticias y se fue a buscar algo de ramen instantáneo a la cocina. Una vez listo, Naruto tomó el pocillo y se fue a comer a la sala.

Sus ojos se interesaron en la noticia y casi escupió al reconocer a uno de sus amigos en la pantalla.

Neji Hyuga… uno de sus amigos en la universidad.

"_La búsqueda de la señorita Hinata Hyuga se ha convertido en uno de los intereses más grandes del cuerpo de policías desde que desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno" –_ narraba la periodista, y Naruto miró concentrado las distintas escenas que pasaban por la pantalla; como la casa de la chica, la facultad de leyes de la universidad y familiares – "_La heredera de veinte años de Hisashi Hyuga fue vista por última vez el día martes por la tarde, y no hay avistamientos de que ella haya abandonado el país"_

Naruto escuchó las palabras del padre de la chica, quien estaba estoico y sereno, como si la posibilidad de que su hija hubiera sido secuestrada o algo así no fuera real, y luego habló Neji, a quien el rubio llevaba esperando oír con ansias.

"_Mi prima Hinata es una chica tranquila. Jamás se iría así sin más, la conozco bien. Confío que la policía la va a encontrar." _– dijo Neji con tranquilidad, siendo sujetado del brazo por una bonita chica de lacio cabello castaño y ojos claros, como los de él. Naruto dedujo que eran familiares, ya que el parecido era impresionante.

Y fue entonces que mostraron una imagen de la muchacha desaparecida.

Naruto congeló la imagen y se pasmó con la belleza de la chica. Era una foto de ella que mostraba desde su torso hacia arriba. La cara era blanca y de rasgos excesivamente finos; la nariz levemente respingada y perfecta, una boca rosada y pequeña, un largo cabello negro azulado y las cejas bien definidas.

Pero fueron los ojos de la chica lo que terminaron por capturarlo. Tenía el mismo color perlado de Neji, las pestañas extraordinariamente gruesas y curvas, como un bosque, y un delineado natural. Era hermosa, definitivamente.

Naruto siguió escuchando la nota hasta que terminó y pasaron a otras noticias, pero él ni cuenta se dio ya que se quedó pensando en la tal Hinata Hyuga, la prima de Neji. ¿Cómo es que nunca la conoció? Neji tampoco la mencionó alguna vez, aunque bueno, no es como que fueran tan cercanos de todas maneras. Naruto lo conoció en la universidad debido a que ambos tomaban la misma clase de deporte, y de eso ya habían pasado algunos años.

Quiso llamarlo, pero se convenció de que no era una buena idea. ¿Qué tal si Neji estaba ocupado buscándola? ¿Iría a la universidad el día lunes? Quizás… después de todo él era un Hyuga, y eso hacía las cosas más complicadas. Una vez Naruto le oyó decir a Neji que nacer con el apellido que él llevaba no era una bendición como muchas personas creían, sino la peor de las condenas. ¿Qué pasaría con la heredera extraviada entonces? ¿Qué tipo de condena le tocaba cargar a la tal Hinata?

Naruto se durmió tarde ya que para variar se le pasó la mano jugando videojuegos, dando como resultado que se levantara pasado el medio día. De hecho él no habría despertado si no fuera porque su celular comenzó a sonar a su lado, y aunque negó la primera llamada, la segunda vez comprendió que si no contestaba se iba a meter en problemas con quienquiera que fuera.

Y no se equivocó. Era la temperamental de su madre.

Kushina conversó con él sobre el nuevo departamento y ese tipo de cosas, invitándolo a cenar ese mismo día. Naruto estuvo a punto de acceder cuando recordó que había invitado a su nueva vecina a comer con él y le contó sobre ella a su madre.

- _Me alegra que te estés haciendo amigos ahí' ttebane_ – dijo con alegría Kushina – _No me gusta que te quedes solo…_

- Estaré bien' ttebayo. Sakura y el Teme vendrán cuando puedan, y los demás también de seguro… oye mamá, hay algo que quiero preguntarte ahora que recuerdo.

- _¿Qué es? – _preguntó ella. Le pareció curioso que Naruto cambiara su animado tono de voz de repente.

- Es sobre algo que vi ayer en el noticiero – contestó – Le escuché decir varias veces a ti y a papá sobre la familia Hyuga, ¿Sabes qué pasó con ellos?

- _¿Lo dices por la hija de Hisashi' ttebane? – _indagó Kushina – _Si, algo sé. A tu padre le pidieron ayuda para buscar a la chica, ya sabes, como él es el alcalde de la ciudad pensaron que podría ser de ayuda…_

- Eso supuse… lo que pasa es que uno de mis amigos es el primo de ella' ttebayo.

- _¿Neji-san? Si… ahora recuerdo que me lo presentaste una vez' ttebane. Pues la verdad no conozco todos los detalles, pero puedo preguntárselos a Minato, ¿Quieres que lo haga?_

- Sólo si eso no mete en problemas a papá – dijo Naruto, frotándose los ojos – Algo me dice que no es buena idea preguntarle a Neji ahora.

- _Y ni lo intentes Naruto – _Kushina habló con recelo, capturando la atención de Naruto – _La familia Hyuga es un poco… complicada. Es mejor que no te metas en sus asuntos' ttebane. Prométeme que no investigaras nada por tu cuenta, niño tonto._

Naruto sonrió y resopló. Su madre lo conocía bien.

- Está bien, pero a cambio tu me mantendrás al tanto' ttebayo.

- _Hecho._

Kushina se despidió de él y cortó la llamada. Naruto se quedó sentado en la cama con la vista al otro lado del amplio ventanal. Por alguna razón se sentía estimulado; con ganas incomprensibles de saber sobre todo este asunto que envolvía a Neji, aunque claro, eso era algo muy común en él… no por nada estudiaba criminología. Al principio pensó que iba a ser detective de inmediato, pero sus padres lo convencieron de estudiar en la universidad primero. El hecho de buscar criminales y comprender sus mentes era algo que encendía a Naruto por dentro y que no tenía comprensión. Simplemente le gustaba la idea de poder ayudar a la gente de esa forma.

Sasuke también tenía planeado convertirse en detective, pero terminó estudiando leyes antes. Según él, una vez que tuviera el titulo en su poder trabajaría para el cuerpo de policías, el cual por cierto estaba bajo el poder su familia, y entonces trabajarían juntos en ello.

Naruto incluso intentó convencer a Sakura para que se les uniera, pero ella aún no se decidía. Como estudiaba medicina fácilmente podría ser la medico forense del departamento de criminología, y la idea era tan atrayente para el rubio que no podía dejar de pedirle a la chica que se les uniera a él y a Sasuke en el futuro. Serían el trío más increíble que se haya visto nunca.

Con todas esas ideas dándole vueltas por la cabeza, finalmente decidió levantarse de la cama y darse una ducha antes de que el misterio Hyuga lo envolviera por completo. Salió del baño con una toalla envuelta en la cadera y fue hasta la cocina a comer algo, mirando en el reloj que faltaban poco más de tres horas para que su vecina llegara. Se aseguró que la comida alcanzara para ambos y después de eso fue a vestirse.

Usualmente no se preocupaba mucho de su apariencia, ni siquiera cuando comenzó a salir con Shion, pero esta vez analizó lo que iba a vestir, el perfume que debía colocarse y si su barba estaba demasiado larga, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo. Terminó colocándose una camiseta azul, sus pantalones más cómodos y las zapatillas que estaban a un lado de su cama. Se dejó el pelo húmedo y decidió afeitarse después de una ardua lucha mental, quedando listo a eso de las cinco. Dejó la mesa puesta y se fue a jugar nuevamente a la consola de playstation 3 como la noche anterior, dejando que el tiempo se encargara del resto. Recibió una llamada de Sai apenas había encendido en aparato, y conversaron un rato. Al igual que Sakura y Sasuke, Sai estuvo mucho tiempo cerca de él, en especial cuando Sasuke salió del país por estudios cuando tenían quince años. Se llevaban bien, pero su amistad tardó en forjarse y quizás por eso Naruto valoraba mucho la relación que mantenía con Sai. Era como un segundo Sasuke.

La llamada en cuestión sólo tenía por objetivo que Naruto le contara a Sai como era el nuevo departamento y si él podía visitarlo una vez que regresara a la ciudad la otra semana, a lo que el rubio felizmente accedió.

Se despidieron rápidamente y Naruto regresó a su juego. Si él no salvaba a la humanidad de los zombis nadie lo haría.

Jugó completamente concentrado, tanto que no escuchó la primera vez que tocaron el timbre del departamento, y casi se pierde la segunda. Tropezó con sus propios pies y se afirmó en el sofá mientras hacía la carrerilla hasta la puerta y se detuvo justo antes de abrirla. Miró por el agujero de la puerta y observó a su pequeña vecina del otro lado. Se desordenó el cabello y abrió con la mejor sonrisa que pudo poner, todo con tal de que ella lo disculpara por tenerla ahí esperando.

- Hola Hina-chan, lamento que tuvieras que esperarme afuera' ttebayo…

Hinata miró a Naruto y se quedó viendo como él colocaba una mano tras su cabeza y ponía un rostro nervioso, provocando que ella riera suavemente.

- No has tardado N-Naruto-kun… todo está bien.

- ¿De verdad? Vaya, que bueno – Naruto suspiró aliviado y le dio acceso a su departamento – Ven, pasa… no te quedes afuera.

- Si, gracias.

Hinata entró y se maravilló con lo bien equipado que estaba el lugar, tomando en cuenta que Naruto apenas llegó el día anterior. La invitó a sentarse en el sofá de la sala mientras él iba por bebidas y ella así lo hizo.

- Aún todo huele a nuevo – comentó ella y Naruto se carcajeó.

- Conmigo aquí no durara mucho así' ttebayo.

Él le pasó un vaso con jugo mientras se sentaba su lado. Naruto se fijo que tenía el juego en pausa, ya que apenas oyó el timbre salió pitando a abrir y sólo atinó a dejarlo detenido. Buscó la caja para guardar el disco del juego, pero no lo encontró donde lo había dejado.

- Es gracioso – dijo "Hina" y Naruto la miró. Ella sostenía la caja que buscaba – Apenas me mudé aquí me compré un computador para poder jugar este juego…

- ¿De verdad? ¿Te gustan los videojuegos' ttebayo?

Hinata le devolvió la caja, tomando un sorbo de jugo y con la mirada puesta en la pantalla.

- Sólo algunos… no me gustan los de futbol, por ejemplo.

- Mm, a mi me gustan esos, pero prefiero este tipo de juegos, ya sabes, matar zombis.

- ¿Q-Quieres… jugar?

Naruto la miró como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza y con una radiante sonrisa asintió. Ambos reiniciaron la partida y sin darse cuenta jugaron por cerca de dos horas. Naruto era mejor que ella, y los dos se dieron cuenta, pero Hinata no se dejaba vencer y eso fue algo que a Naruto le agradó.

- Terminamos el nivel' ttebayo.

- Nunca había jugado con alguien más. F-Fue muy divertido…

Naruto, quien se había recostado en el sofá, le dio la razón a la chica. Usualmente jugaba con Sasuke, y en ocasiones con Sakura, y entendía a lo que se refería ella.

- Deberíamos comer ahora – dijo Naruto, poniéndose de pie – Voy a poner a calentar el ramen' ttebayo, ¿Por qué no ves televisión mientras?

- Si, está bien Naruto-kun.

Hinata se subió el volumen del aparato para que su acompañante también pudiera oír y de esta manera empezó a revisar los distintos canales. Naruto la llamó a la mesa y ella se dirigió hasta allá con el control remoto en mano, cambiando de un canal a otro. Se sentó junto al chico y le dijo a él que escogiera algo para ver, y Naruto así lo hizo. Terminó dejándolo en un canal nacional donde estaban en comerciales, pero no porque quisiera ver eso, sino porque se aburrió de buscar otra cosa. Hinata tímidamente comenzó a comer su primer plato mientras Naruto pasaba al segundo, sin dejar de conversar jamás. Le parecía curioso esa capacidad que tenía él para hacer tantas cosas a la vez, y tan deprisa; como comer, hablar, mirar televisión e incluso respirar a la vez. No bien Naruto se sirvió una tercera porción de ramen, el noticiero comenzó. Era común que en la mayoría se las sintonías televisivas dieran las noticias a esa hora, pero no era algo que alguno de los dos jóvenes frecuentara ver. Hablaban de cultura en esos momentos por la programación, y Hinata opinaba con Naruto sobre lo que mostraban ahí.

Hinata se lo estaba pasando increíble. Jamás había conversado tanto con un hombre como lo hacía con Naruto… era tan natural. Él decía algo y ella respondía. Era idóneo.

Pero lo bueno siempre tiene una mancha que lo arruina todo.

"_En otras noticias, el incidente de la reconocida familia Hyuga sigue sin pista alguna…"_

La sangre de Hinata se heló cuando oyó a la voz del conductor del noticiero. Miró la pantalla con pavor al reconocer aquello que luchaba por ocultar y negar, pero las escenas de su vida se recreaban una tras otra en su cabeza. Naruto le prestó principal atención a lo que se decía sobre la chica desaparecida y los recientes hallazgos que se habían hecho sobre ella. Ahora se le relacionaba con terceros, los cuales pudieron haberle ayudado a huir, o en el peor de los casos, quienes pudieron haberla secuestrado.

A Hinata se le rompió el corazón cuando entrevistaron a Hanabi, y es que odiaba hacer que su pequeña hermana cargara con sus mentiras. Hanabi era atormentada con varios micrófonos y cientos de preguntas, pero la policía no le permitía responder ninguna para alivio de Hinata.

- Esa chica huyó – comentó Naruto, con los ojos fijo en la noticia. Hinata perdió todo el aire.

- ¿…Qué?

Naruto suspiró y cerró los ojos. Tenía el mentón apoyado sobre su mano izquierda.

- No hay indicio alguno sobre que ella haya sido raptada en su casa, lugar dónde fue vista por última vez. Las ventanas se muestran cerradas, y las imágenes del desastre en su habitación fueron provocadas adrede… es posible que ella misma provocará ese desorden' ttebayo.

Hinata miró la imagen de su dormitorio por la televisión y después observó detalladamente a Naruto, quien tenía toda su concentración puesta en la investigación. ¿Cómo pudo descubrir eso con tan sólo verlo? Si, es verdad que ella misma provocó el desastre que mostraban en el noticiero; ese con la cama desecha, la ropa regada por el suelo y la ventana abierta de par en par, pero tuvo sumo cuidado en dejarlo lo menos evidente posible, ¿Cómo…?

- ¿P-Por qué crees eso, Naruto-kun?

Naruto la miró y cambió el rostro rígido y calculador que había mantenido hace un rato, sonriéndole.

- Es fácil, Hina-chan – contestó. Le encantaba que le preguntaran detalles – Observa con detenimiento lo que muestran. Dicen que fue secuestrada a la fuerza, y a simple vista cualquiera aceptaría eso, pero estoy seguro que los que trabajan en este caso ya se dieron cuenta' ttebayo… basta con ver dos cosas; la primera es el tipo de ropa que está esparcida por el suelo, y la segunda es la ventana.

Hinata tragó saliva con dureza.

- ¿La ropa y la ventana?

- Sip – afirmó él, esperando que ella preguntara – La ropa es de verano ¿No?, pues sería una lástima que la ropa que se usa en otoño e invierno se perdiera, ¿No crees? Apuesto lo que quieras a que ella tan sólo escapó con ropa gruesa, ya que la de verano se consigue en un santiamén en estas fechas' ttebayo. Lo de la ventana me terminó por convencer, Hina-chan. ¿Quién podría cargar un bulto y no dejar marcas en el polvo del marco de la ventana? A menos de que pudieran volar, eso fue premeditado. Alguien la ayudó a escapar… y estoy seguro que la policía lo sabe y no han querido revelarlo al conocimiento público.

Hinata quiso llorar… de verdad que sí. Naruto dedujo lo que a ella le tomó dos meses planear en cosa de segundos, ¿Quién rayos era este chico? ¿Cómo lo había hecho así de fácil? No sólo le bastó con resolver el drama "Hinata Hyuga", sino que además predijo su peor miedo: La policía lo sabía.

- La verdadera pregunta de este caso no es cómo la chica se fugó, sino el por qué lo hizo' ttebayo…

- Naruto-kun… - llamó Hinata al muchacho, quien le prestó atención al instante - ¿Tu… tu sabes algo sobre la familia Hyuga?

Naruto llevó su mano hasta su mentón y pensó. ¿Qué sabía él de ellos en realidad? Era una de las más ancestrales familias en el país, sin mencionar que su patrimonio cultural estaba marcado en la historia nacional. Era una familia de empresarios, y su poder era tal que algunos de sus integrantes llegaban a casarse con importantes figuras del mundo laboral, empresarial y de la televisión. Sin duda los Hyuga tenían algo entre ellos; pero ese algo Naruto lo ignoraba.

- Se que son muy adinerados y tienen un amplio control sobre las empresas nacionales. Se dice que incluso tienen su propia mafia, pero eso sería especular demasiado – respondió seriamente, poniendo una sonrisa poco después - ¿Qué crees tú, Hina-chan? ¿Será que la familia Hyuga es más de lo que aparenta' ttebayo?

Hinata miraba a Naruto casi con devoción, aunque con cierta turbación. En efecto su familia ocultaba cosas que nadie en el gobierno de seguro manejaba, inclusive el mismo presidente del país, pero el chico frente a ella no sólo especulaba como él mismo decía, sino que además le atinaba. Si, la familia Hyuga tenía su propia mafia, y estaba compuesta puramente de parientes de la segunda rama; o en otras palabras, primos y tíos de Hinata que no llegaban a ser herederos o a sobresalir en la vida social.

Así como Neji…

Hinata suspiro y miró fijamente los brillantes ojos azules Naruto.

- Creo que hay cosas que simplemente no deben saberse – contestó ella, poniendo las hebras castañas de su peluca detrás de su oreja – Aún así yo pienso igual que tu, Naruto-kun… la familia Hyuga no es lo que la gente ve.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza, dándole la razón.

Ambos volvieron a ver la pantalla por la que estaban terminando de pasar la noticia de la desaparecida heredera Hyuga. Hinata vio su fotografía y sintió que ese remezón contra su pecho se acentuaba, y sin duda alguna empeoró al ver a su nuevo vecino completamente enfocado en la televisión.

La ansiedad se la estaba comiendo viva. El hecho de ser descubierta cada vez se alzaba más y más, y no sabía que debía hacer. Tenía un mal presentimiento de esos dos meses que le quedaban por vivir en aquel departamento del décimo tercer piso, y no todos ellos eran por culpa de su apellido, sino por el atractivo joven que se sentaba a su lado en ese momento.

Él la podía descubrir.

Él la podía condenar a regresar.

Él en ese mismo instante se giró a sonreírle.

El verdadero peligro de seguro estaba por comenzar, y a Hinata sólo le quedaba participar.

.

.

* * *

.

¡Hola a todos y todas otra vez! No tengo nada que decir en realidad ._. Sólo quería saludar.

**Respuesta a los reviews: **(Por orden de llegada)

Hatake k: Lamento que haya sido confuso! Las razones por las que escapa Hinata se revelarán más adelante, hasta ahora sólo puedo culpar a su apellido. En lo personal yo creo que es suficiente como para que ella quiera huir (Su razón) pero quien sabe... en el manga ella es tan sumida a las ordenes de su padre que no sé como interpretarlo. Creo que aquí está un poquito más rebelde, pero no demasiado. ¡Ya sabrás! Gracias por dejarme un review :DD Lo aprecio mucho mucho, y espero haber aclarado en algo alguna de tus dudas con este capitulo... Eso sería, cuídate harto y nos leemos! ¡Chaito!

Lilipili: ¡Oh! ¡Otra vez por aquí! :D Que bueno! ¿Cómo va todo? ¿En clases ya? uff yo entré el 4 ._. Ok, ok, me desvié jaja. Me alegra saber de ti por estos lares, de verdad, y apreció mucho tu review. Ojalá que este fic logre atraparte con el resto de la historia, prometo no tardarme tanto :) Espero volver a saber de ti, ya sea aquí... o donde sea ._. Jaja ¡Cuídate, nos leemos! Saludos :)

Rocio Hyuga: :D ¡HOLA! Me bueno, que bueno, que bueno que te gustara desde que comienzo, me emociona mucho conocer gente nueva en los fics. En efecto, las dudas se irán resolviendo poco a poco, aunque admito que también irán en aumento je, je. Gracias por leer, te lo agradezco mucho. Para mi es grandioso recibir reviews, por eso contesto cada uno de ellos en todos mis fics, lo considero justo para el lector. Espero no decepcionarte con este nuevo capitulo ni con los que sigan, me esforzaré mucho :) ¡Cuídate, chaoo!

Mariposas Rotas: ¡Vamos Aya! Lo hice con mucho gusto :) No me debes nada jaja. Oh, tu me conoces, los misterios son mi obsesión. Lo de Hinata irá en aumento cada vez más, así que esas dudas tuyas se irán resolviendo por sí mismas al mismo tiempo que surgen más y más intrigas. ¡OYE! no me habías contado de que tenías mascota, ¿Qué es? ¿Un perro? ¿Gato? Ufff, también me desvié jajaja Me alegra que comentaras Aya, de veras, y le pone muy contenta que te haya gustado el nombre también. Cualquier cosita ya sabes, whatsapp :D

Nurahoo: Gracias por comentar :) Espero este capitulo también te haya gustado. Disculpa que pregunte, pero el nombre que usas aquí en fanfiction lo sacaste de algún libro? Me pareció llamativo... corto, conciso y fácil de recordar. Muy bueno, de verdad :) Gracias otra vez por dejarme un review :D como antes he dicho, me encanta tener gente nueva por mis fics y gracias a tu alias seguramente no me olvidaré de ti. ¡Cuídate! Espero volver a saber de ti por aquí, chaito.

Alabdiel: Vaya, muchas gracias por tu comentario, me sirvió mucho. Siempre que trabajo una pareja de Naruto que no sea Hinata, Shion es la elegida. Entiendo que te guste el personaje, así que de antemano te digo que no voy a hacer cambios bruscos con ella, ni la voy a humillar o lago parecido. Lo cierto es que también me agrada; y como mujer no me gustaría que me fueran infiel. Por eso Shion es un reto para mi. Bueno, nuevamente agradezco tu tiempo para dejarme un review :) Ojalá este capitulo sirva para reafirmar tu elección por leer este fic. ¡Muchas gracias, de verdad! ¡Adiós!

Annie Thompson: Subí la continuación :D espero que este cap. también te guste, creo que me divertí más escribiendo el segundo capitulo que el primero, no sé... fue como más misterio Hyuga jaja Te agradezco que dejaras un review :) ¡cuídate mucho mucho! Nos leemos!

AriatneNamikaze: Lo subí tan pronto como terminé de escribirlo :D Que bueno que quieras seguir leyendo :) eso me hace feliz y también me motiva a apurarme jaja, espero que hayas disfrutado de este capitulo y no te hayas confundido o aburrido :/ ¡De todas formas me esforzaré más en el siguiente! Gracias por leer :D

Zaff: Tu acabas de tocar la incógnita más grande: "¿Qué será dejar a tu novia de cinco años por otra chica?". Debe ser muy difícil D: No busco herir ni humillar a Shion, pero esto es un Naruhina... aunque lo cierto es que el final será de algo contradictorio (¡Uy, creo que dije demás!) Gracias por haber leído, me pone feliz que te guste como escribo y la trama del fic. Las dudas aumentaran, ¡Te lo prometo! ¡un gusto, cuídate! :D

Hammi Yang: Pues pronto subí la continuación jaja usualmente me tomo un mes, pero esta vez reduje ese tiempo a la mitad je, je. Me hace muy feliz que te guste, a mi también me gusta saber que a la gente le gusta (?) Eso fue como un trabalenguas xD Bueno, de todas maneras, muchas gracias :) Será hasta el próximo quizás.

Dany mtzacuna: Que bueno que te guste :) de verdad espero que este capitulo te haya gustado igualmente. ¿Crees tu que Naruto sea bueno como detective? Es una idea que me ronda en la cabeza, y no sé, quise compartirla contigo jaja ¡Cuídate, hasta pronto! :D

.

.

Como siempre señalo; yo respondo review ante cualquier cosa, ya sea comentarios, dudas o CRÍTICAS... así sean positivas o negativas. Ustedes leen y tienen todo el derecho a decir si algo les gusta o no, yo estoy para comprenderlo.

Quizás desde ahora me tarde un poco más en actualizar, pero no duden que lo haré. La razón es simple: Estoy en mi primer año universitario y se me ocurrió estudiar Odontología (Quien sabe que diablos pasó por mi cabeza en aquel entonces ._.)

Bueno, sea como sea, acá estaré de todas formas. A un simple PM de distancia si lo necesitan. ¡Adiocito! :D

.

.

5 Marzo 2013

18: 00 pm (Wow, ¡fue como preciso!)

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

Al fin pude terminar de escribir este capitulo hahaha.

* * *

**.**

**.**

_**HASTA QUE EL REJOJ MARQUE EL ADIÓS**_

_**.**_

**3**

_**.**_

_**.**_

- ¿Te sientes bien, Hina-chan?

Naruto tuvo que palparle la mano a Hinata para poder despabilarla. Se había quedado ensimismada pensando en las cosas que había tenido que hacer para huir de su casa y lo fácil que le había resultado a su nuevo vecino descubrirlas.

- Si, Naruto-kun. Todo está bien – contestó ella, desviando la mirada hacia el vapor que se escapaba de su comida.

- Ah, vale…

Naruto apreció que la cara de la chica se había empalidecido, pero no quiso hacérselo saber. Poco después Hinata retomó su sano color de mejillas.

Conversaron un rato sobre el video juego y luego sobre ramen, olvidando paulatinamente todo lo relacionado a la noticia sobre la familia Hyuga. Naruto la invitó a ver televisión junto con él mientras comían el postre, el cual era una abundante porción de helado de chocolate con chispas.

- He comido mucho – dijo Hinata con regocijo, dejando el pocillo vacío sobre la mesita próxima al sofá – Muchas gracias por haberme invitado Naruto-kun, me lo pasé muy bien.

- Gracias a ti por haber venido, Hana-chan – corrigió él, acomodándose en su lugar.

Ambos se miraron y sonrieron de manera cordial.

- Sabes, eres una chica bastante agradable – comentó Naruto, regresando su atención a la televisión – No muchas acceden a jugar videojuegos y comer ramen hasta reventar' ttebayo.

Hinata río.

- Y no muchos chicos se ofrecen a lavar la loza después de comer, Naruto-kun.

- Eres mi invitada. Está claro que no podía dejarte hacerlo.

- A otros no les habría importado – insistió ella, mirándolo de reojo – Eres muy amable.

- No lo soy – contestó, carcajeándose – La próxima vez quizás te haga limpiar, Hina-chan.

- No te creo capaz.

Ambos rieron y posteriormente le tomaron peso a sus palabras. Hinata y Naruto se miraron, dándole paso a un silencio incómodo.

- Pues… la verdad es que hace mucho que no me divertía de esta manera, Naruto-kun – confesó con las mejillas un poco rosadas – De ser posible sería grandioso juntarnos otra vez, ya sabes, para terminar el juego al menos…

- Sí, claro, eso estaría muy bien. Me encantaría.

A Naruto se le trabó la lengua y terminó riéndose de sí mismo, agregando a Hinata a ello.

- Creo que ya es hora de que me vaya – dijo "Hana", poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la entrada de la casa junto con Naruto – P-Podríamos vernos mañana… si es que tú puedes, por supuesto.

- ¿Eh?

Naruto hizo memoria y recordó que la tarde del día siguiente vendría un técnico a hacer un chequeo al departamento antes de entregarle por completo el lugar. Se frustró.

- Mañana en la tarde no puedo – dijo con pesar, notándose abatido – Perdóname, Hina-chan.

- No te preocupes – le tranquilizó ella, sonriéndole con cortesía – Quizás en otra oportunidad. Buenas noches, Naruto-kun.

Hinata cruzó el umbral de la puerta y se decidió a regresar su departamento con algo de decepción en su pecho. Tal vez fuera mejor que no se vieran más, en especial porque él podía averiguar cosas de ella que no debía saber nadie.

Quizás fuera mejor…

- ¡Hina-chan, espera!

Hinata se giró bruscamente y se topó con su vecino de frente a ella, sujetándola por la muñeca.

- Yo… yo tengo algo de tiempo libre a la hora de almuerzo – dijo, soltándole el brazo y revolviéndose el cabello rubio – Tengo que regresar al departamento a eso del mediodía' ttebayo. ¿Te gustaría que almorzáramos juntos?

Hinata formó un circulo con sus labios, algo sorprendida. Ese muchacho no dejaba de sorprenderla. Las puertas de elevados se abrieron y las luces aclararon el rostro sonriente de Naruto, haciendo que Hinata se sintiera repentinamente nerviosa.

- Si… eso me gustaría mucho.

.

* * *

.

La puerta se cerró en un sonido potente, dando oportunidad a la oscuridad del departamento para que absorbiera cada trocito que integraba a Hinata. Se quitó primero la peluca y luego los zapatos, comenzando a desvestirse mientras hacía el trayecto hasta su habitación; siempre en la penumbra. Cuando llegó al baño por fin encendió la primera luz y se vio a sí misma reflejada en el espejo tan solo en ropa interior y con los lentes de contacto negros, los cuales se quitó enseguida. Se apoyó contra la encimera y se miró detenidamente a la cara.

- ¿Qué rayos has hecho ahora Hinata? – se preguntó en voz alta, reprendiéndose internamente.

Después de que accediera a juntarse con Naruto, ella lo invitó a su propio departamento a almorzar, recordando muy tarde de que las indicaciones de Neji habían sido tajantes en ello. Hinata no podía involucrarse con alguien en su situación; era arriesgado e imprudente, pero aún así ni pensó en las consecuencias al momento de preguntarle al rubio lo que deseaba comer al día siguiente, prometiéndole cocinarlo sin importar lo que fuera. ¿Qué tenía ese tal Naruto Namikaze que lo hacía tan especial? Por momentos Hinata sentía que se conocían desde siempre, pero prontamente se daba cuenta de que no eran más que desconocidos.

Se sonrojó imperceptiblemente al recordar su cara de alegría al saber que se verían mañana. Era tan dulce e infantil que Hinata apenas podía creer que fuera mayor que ella.

Y que fuera astuto, también.

Suspiró y se lavó los dientes con rapidez, ansiando irse a dormir sin tardar mucho más. Se colocó el pijama y observó la cuidad nocturna a través del amplio ventanal de su dormitorio.

Se durmió con facilidad, despertándose con el sol dándole en la cara.

Eran las ocho y media de la mañana, y Hinata comprendió que no volvería a quedarse dormida, por lo que se puso de pie y fue directamente al baño a ducharse. Se colocó una blusa celeste y pantaloncillos de mezclilla, quedando lo más cómoda posible para poder limpiar la casa antes de que Naruto llegara. Encendió el televisor y de esa manera empezó a recoger la ropa que había dejado esparcida la noche anterior. Tomó la peluca castaña con algo de tristeza y se la colocó muy en contra de sus verdaderos deseos. Se disfrazó por completo una vez más y pasó de ser Hinata a Hina, la chica común que no era perseguida por su familia ni que había huido de su hogar.

Naruto insistió en que comería cualquier cosa, pero Hinata había descubierto que a él le gustaban los fideos, por lo que cocinó una pasta con salsa de acompañamiento e hizo un postre casero para terminar.

Fue hasta el sillón de su sala de estar y comenzó a ver una película infantil para matar el tiempo, poniéndose cada vez más nerviosa a medida que avanzaba la manecilla del reloj.

12: 04 p.m.

Naruto dijo que estaría cerca de esa hora por ahí, así que a Hinata tan solo le quedaba jugar con sus dedos e intentar distraerse hasta entonces. Cuando ya la ansiedad estaba comenzando a aparecer, su celular vibró y capturó su atención.

Un mensaje de un número desconocido.

Dudó en abrirlo, pero la tentación la superó y finalmente lo hizo. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

_"Le pedí el celular a un compañero de clases para enviarte el mensaje. Espero que estés bien hermana. Te extraño mucho. Hanabi"_ – Hinata lo leyó con una gran paz en su interior y lo releyó aproximadamente tres veces más hasta que se lo grabó en la memoria. Extrañaba tanto a Hanabi que apenas lo soportaba, y también lo hacía por Neji. Ambos habían hecho tanto por ayudarla a huir de su condena familiar que Hinata se sentía en deuda con ellos por el resto de sus días.

No bien se secó una lágrima traviesa de su ojo derecho, el timbre del departamento resonó en el amplio lugar.

- Naruto-kun…

Naruto esperó a que Hina le abriera la puerta y entró como si esa siempre hubiera sido su casa. Era tan grande y moderna que a Naruto le parecía curioso que estuviera ella sola ahí.

- ¿Vive alguien más contigo, Hina-chan? – preguntó desde el sofá, mirando por sobre su hombro a Hinata sirviendo los platos en la cocina.

- N-No… yo vivo sola.

Naruto la miró con sorpresa: - ¿De verdad? Vaya, es un lugar muy grande para una sola persona' ttebayo.

- Es del mismo tamaño que tu departamento, Naruto-kun. ¿Tú no vives solo?

Naruto recordó de inmediato a Shion, pero decir que ella vivía con él no era cierto. Se asombró al percatarse de que él jamás le había hablado a Hina sobre su novia, o su prometida más bien, pero no sintió ganas de hacerlo tampoco.

Sonrió.

- Sí, yo también vivo solo.

- Apuesto a que también sientes que el departamento se hace enorme por las noches – comentó Hinata, acercándole a Naruto un vaso con bebida, quien la miró bastante impresionado.

- Si, de hecho llego a asustarme' ttebayo. Creo que soy un cobarde.

- Bien, pues entonces yo también.

Hinata hizo pasar a Naruto a la mesa y empezaron a comer mientras se contaban divertidas historias sobre su nueva vida como personas solitarias. Naruto le contó sobre Sasuke y Sakura a Hinata, y ella gracias a eso pudo terminar de unir los cabos sueltos de su relación.

Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke eran muy buenos amigos desde que empezaron a estudiar juntos en la escuela, por lo que no fue difícil convencer a sus padres sobre vivir los tres en un solo piso cuando ingresaron a la misma universidad. Bueno, quizás a los padres de Sakura les tomó algo más de tiempo comprender que se podía vivir con dos chicos sin quedar embarazada, pero se consiguió.

- Así que estudias en la misma universidad… - susurró ella, dándole giros a la bebida en su vaso. Naruto apenas la escuchó.

- La verdad es que yo no quería entrar' ttebayo, pero mis padres terminaron por convencerme.

Hinata lo miró con suavidad.

- Creo que en todo este rato que hemos conversado ni siquiera te he preguntado lo que estudias, Naruto-kun – dijo Hinata, haciendo que Naruto sonriera ampliamente.

- Es una carrera poco común, pero me servirá para conseguir mi meta.

- ¿Meta? ¿Cuál es?

Naruto miró con determinación a Hinata, quien con una mueca sincera le motivo a continuar.

- Deseo convertirme en el mejor detective de la ciudad' ttebayo, por eso estudio criminología. ¡Ya verás que lo conseguiré!

Naruto siguió hablando sobre sus planes futuros, todos y cada uno de ellos enfocados en descifrar cientos de enigmas, pero Hinata apenas le oía. Criminología. Detective. Problemas. Las palabras se le pegaban a la cabeza haciendo un mural que le impedía pensar. Ahora comprendía por qué él era tan astuto y perspicaz… era su mayor perdición.

- Hina-chan, ¿Me estas escuchando? – Hinata miró a Naruto y la picazón en sus ojos la molestó. Por un momento sintió que quería llorar – Hey, ¿está todo bien?

Hinata sacudió sus ideas y asintió: - Lo siento Naruto-kun, es que quedé muy sorprendida – respondió con rapidez. Él pareció comprender y continuó su parloteo mientras Hinata se aferraba a la realidad.

Quería huir. Lejos, muy lejos de ahí, de todos, de nadie. Ya no lo sabía. Sólo quería desaparecer y dejar de ser Hinata Hyuga, ser – quizás – Hina, una simple y ordinaria chica. Debía huir, y pronto.

¿Pero a dónde? – pensó enseguida. Está era la ventana más exclusiva que iba a conseguir jamás, y de la cuál menos gente saldría dañada.

- Dime Hina-chan, ¿En serio te encuentras bien?

Hinata miró con los ojos bien abiertos a Naruto y bebió algo de agua antes de contestar.

- Perdóname por favor. Es que últimamente estoy un poco distraída – se excusó ella mientras reía suavemente, tranquilizando a su acompañante - ¿Me habías preguntado algo, Naruto-kun?

Él se acomodó en la silla y sonrió ampliamente.

- Sí. Te pregunté si estudiabas algo, Hina-chan.

Claro que lo hacía.

Estudiante de pregrado en leyes jurídicas en la universidad más prestigiosa del país. Calificaciones promedio: no bajas, pero definitivamente no excepcionales. Ingreso por competencia. Especialización en idiomas extranjeros. Callada, buena alumna y completamente un ser de bajo perfil. A no ser de su apellido, por supuesto.

Mas esa era Hinata, no Hina...

- No, Naruto-kun. Yo no estudio nada.

- Oh, vaya… pensé que eras universitaria como yo.

- ¿Qué te hizo creer eso? – preguntó Hinata, verdaderamente curiosa.

- Pues creo que fue tu forma de hablar, ya sabes, tan fluida y elegante' ttebayo.

Hinata sonrió, mostrando sus alineados dientes.

- Antes, cuando era más pequeña, dije que quería ser dentista o pediatra. Me hubiera gustado trabajar con niños…

- ¿Y qué te detuvo?

"Mi padre" – pensó Hinata de inmediato, cerrando sus ojos con algo de frustración. La futura heredera Hyuga debía ser conocedora del mundo político, de las leyes y normas, de las estafas y el comercio. La heredera Hyuga debía ser lo que Hisashi Hyuga quisiera, y definitivamente un dentista, un pediatra o un simple maestro no cumplían con sus exigencias.

- Simplemente crecí y me di cuenta que ya no quería serlo – contestó.

- Pero estas trabajando, ¿cierto?

- No, por ahora no.

Naruto se mordisqueó el labio superior y entrecerró el ceño, provocando que Hinata se pusiera a la defensiva.

- Si no estudias ni trabajas, ¿Cómo haces para pagar este lugar?

Oh, no.

Hinata abrió los ojos al darse cuenta que no había pensado en una mentira apropiada para aquello. Suspiró lentamente mientras maquinaba en su cabeza una mentira lo suficientemente creíble tanto para Naruto como para ella misma.

Estaba en problemas... y de los grandes.

- Soy pianista en una filarmónica – respondió con los dientes castañeándole – Sólo trabajé a honorarios, por lo que en realidad nunca estuve completamente dentro de ello. Me pagaron muy bien en una pequeña gira por Europa.

Naruto la miró con los ojos abiertos en su esplendor. Él sabía que los músicos de ese calibre ganaban bien, pero no dimensionó a qué nivel. Se giró un poco sobre su eje y observó el piano de cola negro que yacía a un costado cerca del ventanal y regresó su mirada hacia la chica.

- Eso explica el hermoso piano' ttebayo – comentó, mirando de reojo al instrumento y a Hinata.

- Es una de mis posiciones más preciadas. Lo compré a los quince con el dinero que ahorré durante dos años.

- ¿Has tocado siempre desde entonces? – preguntó Naruto, completamente sorprendido.

- Cada día por lo menos unos cuantos minutos. Me hace sentir feliz…

Hinata en efecto adquirió el instrumento por su cuenta a los quince años después de trabajar todo el verano para su padre y ahorrar lo que le daban para el almuerzo. Su padre no interfirió en la compra del piano, de hecho, incluso cooperó con la diferencia. Al parecer le había agradado el empeño que había puesto Hinata en conseguirlo y por eso le permitió tenerlo en la bodega trasera de la mansión donde vivían para que pudiera tocar sin molestar a alguien.

Hinata tuvo que tener un excesivo cuidado para sacar el piano de su casa y que Hisashi no se diera cuenta, pero con ayuda de Neji lograron remplazarlo por una versión falsa e inútil y no levantar sospechas.

Naruto se quedó mirando embobado al piano.

- Hina-chan… - llamó él sin dejar de mirar el instrumento – ¿Crees poder tocar una pieza para mí?

Hinata casi dejó caer su vaso de las manos, y aquello no pasó desapercibido para él. Naruto la miró con la cara más suplicante que pudo poner, apretando los labios y haciendo que sus ojos brillaran de ansiedad.

- Me gustaría escucharte tocar el piano' ttebayo… si no es demasiada molestia, claro.

- N-No… está bien, supongo…

- ¿De verdad? ¡Vaya! ¡Qué bueno!

Hinata se puso de pie y se encaminó hasta su amado piano, sentándose en la banquilla y rozando las teclas blancas con las yemas de sus dedos. Naruto la siguió de cerca y se apoyó cerca sobre una parte del instrumento, posición que le permitía observar con lujo de detalles los futuros movimientos de los dedos de Hinata.

Ella estaba algo nerviosa de verse observada, pero respiró profundamente y logró enfocarse sólo en las teclas, comenzando a tocar. La melodía era suave y algo melancólica, pero tan hermosa que Naruto necesitó cerrar los ojos para oírla en su completo esplendor. Hinata por un momento se sintió sola, como si no hubiese nadie más ahí, mas el recuerdo de Naruto le llegó de inmediato y rompió esa soledad que sentía cada vez que tocaba el piano en ese enorme departamento.

Los dedos de Hinata descansaron en las últimas teclas resonantes y observó a Naruto. Él la miraba con una profundidad algo inquietante, pero Hinata lejos sentirse cohibida como se supone que debía sentirse, se sintió algo emocionada. Ninguna persona antes la había mirado con admiración.

Él se le acercó y tomó asiento junto a ella en el banquillo, sin dejar de estar anonadado.

- Ha sido lo más precioso que he escuchado… y eso se queda corto.

- T-Te lo agradezco mucho – Hinata sintió un calor en su pecho y sonrió con la mayor sinceridad que pudo transmitir.

- ¿Puedo conocer el nombre de la canción' ttebayo?

- _Krone_… la oí una vez hace ya un tiempo, y desde entonces ha sido mi favorita.

- Quizás también sea la mía.

Hinata se quedó junto a Naruto unos cuantos minutos intentando enseñarle las notas básicas para tocar el piano, y él, a pesar de lo humillante que le había resultado, consiguió tocar la escala después de veinte minutos. Ambos terminaban riendo cada vez que Naruto se amurraba por no lograr una melodía armoniosa, mas eso no hacía que él se detuviera.

- De verdad no sirvo para esto' ttebayo…

- Sólo necesitas ser un poco más paciente. A mí también me costaba al comienzo, Naruto-kun.

Naruto bufó y se mordió el labio mientras giraba su rostro en una mueca infantil.

- Lo dices porque tú eres una profesional.

Hinata río, poniéndose de pie lentamente desde banquillo del piano.

- Lo digo porque sé que nada en esta vida se da fácil. Quizás otro instrumento pueda ser más de tu afinidad… ¿La guitarra tal vez? ¿La batería?

- Sí, esos me gustan – dijo él, levantándose también. Miró de reojo su reloj y con pesar se dio cuenta que ya debía marcharse – Me lo pasé muy bien, Hina-chan. Gracias por invitarme.

- El placer fue mío.

Naruto le explicó a la chica que debía regresar al departamento para una revisión general del apartamento, y ella lo escoltó hasta la puerta principal. Naruto antes de irse le pidió su nombre completo para poder buscarla en alguna red social, pero Hinata sólo pudo negarse bajo la escusa de que no había tenido tiempo para hacerse una cuenta en esos días.

Hinata se quedó un tanto preocupada por la cara de incertidumbre con la que abandonó Naruto su departamento al saber que la supuesta "Hina" no tenía el más mínimo rastro en internet, y lo cierto es que el hecho en sí daba razones para dudar. ¿Pero qué más podía hacer? Le aterraba la idea de ingresar a internet y que pudieran rastrearla.

Poco antes de la media noche de ese día Hinata se quedó pensando que iba a ser de ella una vez que dejara su vida por completo atrás.

Sólo la brisa nocturna pareció querer responderle.

.

* * *

.

Rebuscó debajo de la ropa por el origen del sonido que le perturbaba el sueño, y con los ojos levemente abiertos contestó la llamada.

- ¿…Quién es? - preguntó Naruto en un gemido somnoliento. Alguien le respondió, pero su brazo no le ayudó a sostener el teléfono contra su oreja y lo dejó caer, por lo que no escuchó nada.

Otra vez oyó que su celular sonaba, y esta vez se esforzó más por ver de quien se trataba.

Sakura.

… Mierda.

- ¿S-Si?

-_ ¡Vuelve a cortarme y te juro que te castro, Imbécil! – _chilló la chica desde la otra línea. Naruto debió alejar el celular de su oído.

- Lo siento, Sakura-chan, je, je…

- _Me las pagaras Naruto…_

Sakura maldijo unas cuantas veces más a Naruto y redujo su extensa charla a simples preguntas que se resumían a saber el paradero del chico. Naruto miró con terror como el reloj indicaba que se había saltado una de las clases que tenía y que muy posiblemente llegaría atrasado a la siguiente. Mientras Sakura seguía reprendiéndolo por su irresponsabilidad, él se vistió a medias con la ropa que se había puesto el día anterior y que había dejado desparramada por todo el suelo de su habitación.

Nunca más volvería a jugar en el computador hasta las tres y media de la mañana.

Salió del departamento una vez que le prometió a Sakura llegar a tiempo para el almuerzo en la universidad, y dicho esto comenzó a correr hasta llegar a la calle y tomar locomoción. Tan apresurado iba que ni cuenta se había dado de su bochornosa apariencia.

Llegó a clases al mismo momento que el profesor entraba a la sala, por lo que no se perdió nada importante. Durante el tiempo que estaba ahí dentro Naruto revisó los mensajes sin leer que había recibido esa mañana y en un minuto de aburrimiento comenzó a revisar los distintos documentos que tenía guardado en el teléfono.

- Profesor, ¿Qué quiere decir usted con el _libre albedrío_?

Naruto miró de soslayo a su compañero de clase y luego subió la mirada hasta el profesor que dictaba y explicaba temas de criminología.

- Indica que el Hombre es un ser libre, al que se le dio la oportunidad de elegir.

- ¿Elegir? – se preguntó para sí mismo Naruto.

Por alguna razón la explicación del profesor le dejó un mal sabor de boca a Naruto.

La clase terminó quince minutos antes, tiempo que le permitía a Naruto llegar hasta la cafetería sin verse presionado por las llamadas de Sakura apresurándolo. Fue el primero en llegar al lugar, pero su tranquilidad se vio rápidamente terminada cuando los estruendosos pasos de un par de tacones lo atraparon por detrás. Sakura y Sasuke fueron hasta Naruto y cada uno lo saludó a su manera; Sakura le golpeó la cabeza debido a que aún estaba molesta por la llamada hecha esa mañana, y Sasuke bufó mientras le decía que era un idiota.

Y con sus mañas y manías, Naruto así los quería.

Se sentaron en una mesa grande para esperar al resto del grupo, quienes no debían tardar en llegar. No bien pidieron algo para comer, el avistamiento de un numeroso grupo se hizo presente en la entrada de la cafetería. Ino fue la primera en entrar junto con Shikamaru y Chöji, y muy de cerca le seguían Sai, Karin, Kiba y Shino. Usualmente el grupo era un poco más amplio, pero al parecer Tenten y Neji no vendrían a comer con ellos.

Naruto supo de antemano que Neji ni se asomaría a lugares demasiado expuestos debido a lo que había ocurrido dentro de su familia, y la verdad es que no lo culpaba. Por toda la universidad se podía ver a periodistas y camarógrafos en busca de alguna pista de la familia Hyuga, ya sea en la entrada de la facultad de ciencias políticas como en el mismísimo baño de hombres. Era ridículo.

La única y última persona que llegó a comer con ellos fue Lee, a quien curiosamente no se le veía muy animado.

La mayor parte del tiempo hubo conversaciones triviales entre Naruto y alguno de los chicos, pero a medida que transcurría el tiempo el silencio les iba ganando.

- Es extraño que Tenten no haya venido contigo, Lee – comentó Ino de repente. El nombrado levantó los ojos de su plato y sonrió suavemente.

- Fue a hacerle compañía a Neji en su salón. En un rato más iré yo.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra Neji? – quien preguntó fue Shikamaru, y nadie hizo el más mínimo ruido para oír la respuesta.

Lee suspiró.

- Se ve algo inquieto, pero lo aparente muy bien – contestó - Desde que Hinata-san desapareció la prensa no lo ha dejado en paz.

_¿Hinata?_

Naruto dejó su tenedor sobre el plato y se enfrascó en la conversación.

- Ella no habría escapado, la conozco bien – gruñó Kiba, apretando los puños. Shino estuvo de acuerdo con él.

- ¿Se conocen' ttebayo?

Naruto de verdad parecía extrañado. ¿Por qué ella estaba tan conectada con sus amigos y jamás se habían visto? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

- Hinata, Kiba y yo fuimos compañeros en el instituto – explicó Shino – Aunque no quedáramos en la misma carrera, aún mantenemos un buen contacto.

- Es por eso que sé que ella no escapó, nos los habría dicho o algo…

Kiba parecía frustrado, y todos en la mesa comenzaron a sentir la tensión en el ambiente.

Un jadeo opacó aquella tensión.

- Hinata sí lo habría hecho. Habría escapado hace años si hubiera tenido la oportunidad.

Los ojos de todos fueron a parar en Sakura, quien con la manga de su blusa se secaba las lágrimas que comenzaban a caer de sus verdosos ojos. Kiba cambió su mirada frustrada a una más entristecida al igual que Lee y Shino, los tres bajando sus rostros.

- Ella… ella tenía que hacerlo…

Naruto sentía su corazón latiéndole con fuerza, casi causándole dolor. Se fijó que todos parecían preocupados, a excepción de Sasuke, quien mantenía una mirada estoica. Sakura se limpió la garganta y los ojos, disculpándose en el camino por haber llorado. Ino la abrazó y le permitió ocultar su cara contra su cuello.

Naruto no comprendía nada. ¿Cómo era que Sakura lloraba por la tal Hinata Hyuga? ¿Se conocían acaso? Kiba, Shino e incluso Lee parecían tener lazos con la susodicha, pero él ni idea tenía de cómo era la chica. Alcanzó a oír a Karin y a Sasuke hablando de lo que había ocurrido en la mansión Hyuga, acompañados firmemente por Shikamaru y Chöji.

- ¿…Quién es? – se preguntó en un susurro. Sasuke lo miró.

- Hm, ¿Quién es qué, Dobe?

Naruto miró con complejo a Sasuke.

- ¿Quién es Hinata Hyuga' ttebayo?

Un silencio rotundo invadió el sector de la cafetería en donde se encontraba el amplio grupo. Sakura se sorbió la nariz y miró con sorpresa a Naruto, y no sólo ella, sino también cada uno de los presentes.

- Es la prima menor de Neji – le contestó Lee, provocando que el rubio negara con la cabeza.

- Eso ya lo sé – dijo con exasperación - me refiero a quien es ella para ustedes… Sakura-chan, ¿A qué te refreías con que ella debía escapar?

Sakura se llevó mecánicamente la mano a los labios, percatándose de los que había dicho. Miró a Lee, Kiba y Shino en búsqueda de ayuda, pero ninguno fue capaz de sostenerle la mirada por completo. Sólo Shino le respondió en su auxilio.

- Díselo, Sakura. La prensa no está cerca y todos en esta mesa son de confianza.

- De todas formas se hará público dentro de muy poco – agregó Lee con pesar.

Sakura se enderezó en su asiento y miró con los ojos enrojecidos a Naruto, quien estaba ansioso de saber la verdad de una vez por todas. Ella tuvo intenciones de hablar, pero se sintió un poco nerviosa. Miró hacia al frente y visualmente le pidió ayuda a Sasuke, quien en un gesto desinteresado accedió socorrerla.

- Hm, ¿Sabes al menos que es la heredera de la familia Hyuga, Dobe? – Sasuke se cruzó de brazos, mirando al rubio con ojos severos. Naruto asintió – Bien, entonces entenderás que ser representante de una gran familia conlleva a hacer mucho sacrificios, ¿No?

- ¿Sacrificios?

Naruto algo sabía de esas cosas, claro. Usualmente los primeros hijos de una familia importante eran los cabecillas de las empresas y cosas parecidas, y si Sasuke se lo decía era debido a su propia experiencia, ya que después de todo él venía de una trascendencia de ese tipo, pero fue su hermano mayor Itachi quien se hizo responsable primero de los asuntos familiares. ¿Pero qué tareas debían cumplir los primogénitos, en realidad? Es decir, Naruto sabía que Itachi tenía cientos de asuntos que cumplir, pero aún así nunca se mostró frustrado, sino todo lo contrario, hasta parecía feliz. ¿Qué diablos se supone que hace a esta chica tan importante?

Sasuke lo miró con severidad.

- Hm, ya sabes. Ellos son quienes deben encargarse de los negocios familiares y de toda la vida social que los relacione – explicó, llevándose la taza de café a los labios – Pero a veces, ellos deben cargar con cosas que se le impone… Algo que se les ve forzado a hacer.

- Es decir… ¿Ella está siendo manipulada? – cuestionó Naruto. Por razones que desconocía de repente se sintió algo molesto.

- Es una forma de verlo – contestó el moreno, terminando de beber su café y mirando a Naruto con profundidad – No es un secreto que los Hyuga hagan lo que sea por mantener su posición social y económica, así sea tener que vender a su hija mayor.

¿…Qué?

Naruto tragó con dificultad y miró a Sakura con prisa. ¿Qué era eso de vender a una persona? ¿Era siquiera legal? Sakura le devolvió la mirada algo afligida y se remojó los labios antes de hablar.

- Ella y yo nos conocimos hace un par de años aquí, en la cafetería de la universidad. Somos buenas amigas – narró con la voz hecha un hilo. Todos le prestaron atención – Hace tres meses, cuando fui a devolverle una blusa que me había prestado, sin querer escuché una conversación que ella tenía con su padre. Neji me pidió que no dijera nada, pero ahora que los medios se enteraron no sé qué debo hacer…

- ¿Ya lo sabes? – preguntó Lee y Sakura asintió. Él suspiró con verdadera lamentación – Entonces no importará que los demás lo sepan, Sakura-san. Yo también me enteré hace unos días.

- ¿Saber qué cosa? ¿De qué están hablando? – Ino casi se mordía las uñas al igual que Karin, y Naruto les hacía la competencia por la ansiedad.

Lee se limpió la garanta antes de hablar.

- Hace ya algunos años Hisashi Hyuga quiso conseguir una alianza con una de las familias más poderosas del país vecino, los "Subako no"- explicó el muchacho.

Una exclamación salió de la boca de todos ahí.

Ino ahogó un chillido, Karin dejó caer su celular de sus manos y más de un tenedor tocó la dura cerámica que decoraba el suelo de la cafetería. La boca de Naruto formó una enorme "o" y no podo ocultar su sorpresa.

- ¿…L-Los Subako No? – Kiba repitió el nombre casi en trance – Pero ellos son… son…

- Son una familia de la realeza, sí.

Sasuke, con su grave e irrefutable voz, atrajo la concentración de todos de regreso a sus mentes. Los Subako No era la familia monárquica del país vecino, no había ser viviente que no supiera de ellos.

Los Hyuga no podían aspirar a tanto, ¿O sí?

– Ignoro que habrán pactado los jefes de familia, pero al parecer la fecha de sus tramitaciones está próxima… o eso le entendí a Neji - añadió Lee.

- ¿Al hablar de tramites te refieres a…? – Shikamaru no alcanzó a terminar su frase antes de verse interrumpido por una energética aprobación de chico.

- Hm, así que de eso se trataba – inquirió Sasuke, frunciendo el ceño – Ellos piensan unir sus familias.

- Exactamente.

Naruto miraba con los ojos bien abiertos a sus dos amigos al igual que el resto de la gente a su alrededor.

Ahora todo tenía mucho más sentido para él.

- Hinata es quien deberá encargarse de eso – finalizó Sakura amargamente – Ella se convertirá en la esposa del príncipe Subako No…

El corazón de Naruto por un instante se detuvo.

- Un matrimonio por conveniencia' ttebayo…

.

* * *

.

:B Hola... me tardé un poquitín, pero al fin subí el capitulo je, je... Paz y amor.

REVIEWS:

**Espada de cristal:** Que bueno que te parezca interesante, ojalá te siga gustando el fic (:

**Lilipipli**: Verdad que Narutín no es tan estupidín? =3 Lo puse a estudiar criminología para darle algo más de misterio a está cosa, y espero que todo resulte bien :B Es tan bueno tener lectores fieles, me emociona Hahaha Espero que este capitulo no te decepcione, y de hacerlo no dudes en hacérmelo saber. Muy feliz de saber de ti Lili, será hasta una proxima vez, creo :( ¡Chaito! Cuídate :)

**Annie Thompson:** Ahí solté el porqué Hinata está huyendo.. mucho, mucho misterio je, je Gracias por dejarme un review, soy muy feliz con ellos :D :D Se me pone algo difícil escribir mientras estoy en clases (Yo quería ser bombera, no se cómo terminé estudiando esto -_-), por eso quería disculparme por la demora. El proximo trataré de tenerlo en menos de un mes esta vez. ¡Gracias otra vez! :D ¡Saludos!

**Nuharoo:** Espero haber aclarado tus dudas con este capitulo, ya sabes, por lo de la huida (la razón principal al menos). Muchas, muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de aclararme tu alias, de verdad que me había llamado la atención... me había gustado por lo exótico, creo :) Así que también estudias en la universidad, ¿Eh? Admito que he pasado a perder toda vida social Hahaha pero no está tan mal la vida universitaria, es algo divertida. Dime, ¿Qué estudias tu? Ya me imagino que te consume tooodo el tiempo :/ Cosas que pasan Jajaja ¡Saludos! ¡Cuídate un montón! :D

**Izavel:** ¡Holi! Bienvenida querida nueva lectora :B Muchas gracias por tu tiempo para dejarme un review, me encanta tener nuevos nombres por aquí (De verdad, pregúntale a mis lectoras frecuentes Jajaja yo no me olvido de los nombres... o al menos eso intento) Espero que la intriga te siga llamando la atención y pueda volver a saber de ti (: ¡Un gusto! ¡Adiocito!

**Alabdiel:** Hola otra vez (: Si, lo del acercamiento ya es algo que no quiero hacer tardar, en especial porqué Naruto es como la manzana del caos: Lo puede echar a perder todo, y aquí entre nos, es algo que debe pasar O: Gracias por dejarme nuevamente un review, lo aprecio mucho de verdad :D Intentaré aumentar el contacto, el misterio y todo eso... es que me encanta Hahaha ¡Saludos, nos vemos!

**HiNaThltHa 16241:** Ay, diosito que me costó escribir tu nombre Jajaja xDD Gracias por leer el fic, y ojalá haya podido cubrir alguna de tus dudas, aunque en realidad yo quiero hacer más misterio je, je... cosas de escritoras, creo xD Sobre si Naruto ayudará a las autoridades te lo dejaré como una incógnita total, porque en unos cuantos capítulos más vamos a ver como termina eso :B Nuevamente gracias por tu tiempo y por tu review, ¡Saludines! :3

**Zaff: **Muuuchas Gracias, tu review me hizo sonreír como tonta a eso de las tres de la mañana (hora en que lo leí Hahaha) Me alegra que estés tan pendiente de la historia; porque en efecto, el hecho de que Neji pertenezca a la mafia Hyuga, o la mismísima presencia de los Uchiha, de Minato y Kushina no son cosas accidentales. Y con Shion de remate creo que será un drama no menor para Naruto O: ¡Oh! Y que será un final algo contradictorio ni lo dudes, pero si te sirve de algo, a mi en lo personal me gustaría terminarlo en cierta manera "feliz" xD creo que haré sufrir con la duda por ahora Jajaja Un placer para mi saber de ti y leer tu reviews. ¡Saludos! ¡Espero volver a saber de ti) PD: Lamento la demora, el tiempo se me consume más rápido que ramen en boca de Naruto... es impresionante xDD ¡Chaito!

.

.

Creo que eso es todo por ahora, chicos y chicas. Siento la tardanza, y mis excusas son pobres en realidad.

El fic en sí nunca lo imaginé muy largo, pero no por eso lo dejaré sin emoción. De hecho, he comenzado a tramar una trama un poco más policial, y creo que se me pondrá bueno Jajaja

Un gusto escribir para ustedes.

Annie OFF

.

.

Domingo 28 de Abril

18:30 hrs.

.


End file.
